Shadowed Pasts
by thesistersgrimm2017
Summary: A past full of secrets and questions lies behind Amaliea. All she wants is to be a Companion. She's been training for years and the time is finally here, but one wrong turn gets her caught up in a life she never even imagined. Can she find her way and the courage to do what she must or will her shadows swallow her whole?
1. Chapter 1: Past and Futures

Prologue

It was a stormy night in the small village in Valenwood one where all sensible wood-elves were in their homes sleeping you would expect the paths through the village to be empty but they weren't a solitary figure move furtively along the paths trying to stay in the deepest shadows as to not be seen the figure wore an oversized cloak that hid their appearance even their gender they also carried a woven basket with a blanket draped over it clutched close to their chest suddenly the figure stepped off the path and onto the porch of one of the houses the home of a young blacksmith and his family. His wife who was the village healer, and their three children six year old twin boys and a four year old girl they would have numbered four but the young mother had had a stillborn girl just three days before.

The figure approached the front door and a stray gust of wind disturbed the hood of the cloak revealing the figure to be that of a middle-aged brown haired wood-elf woman she quickly readjusted the hood then knelt gently placing the basket on the doorstep the quietly unslung a before hidden cloth wrapped bundle placing it next to the basket. Finally reaching into a pocket she pulled out a single folded piece of parchment and lifting a corner of the blanket tucked it into the basket then she stood knocked loudly on the door once, twice, three times before running off to disappear into the rain and shadows of the night.

Within the span of a few minutes the door creaked open slowly to reveal a tall burly wood-elf man holding a Warhammer and a much shorter wood-elf woman. They stood in the doorway searching for the source of the knocks when the woman happened to look down seeing the basket she knelt and picked it up before moving the blanket aside to reveal a newborn baby girl with coppery red hair snuggled among soft blankets sleeping soundly at the woman's sharp intake of breath the man turned to look at what she held and when he saw the tiny life in her arms he was a stunned as she then noticing the parchment he picked it up and unfolded it to read the reason behind this small infant being left to them. Once finished he handed the note to his wife who read it. Then, clutching the basket and child to her heart, she spoke:

"Now my empty arms are filled."

She didn't need to say another word the man hugged his wife to him with the girl between them then lifting the bundle took them inside and closed the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~10 Years Later

A young elfin girl, with coppery-red hair, ice blue eyes, and a serious frown stood exhausted next to the training dummy with which she had spent the day battering a wooden sword against.

 _Kodlak Whitemane_

Her thoughts drifted to the events of the last few months, and the man who had saved her 10-year-old self.

 _Kodlak Whitemane_

After saving her life from the attack, and assisting with the subsequent healing, the sword for hire had left to head back to Jorrvaskr, the home of the Companions just a few days previously, after his 3 month stay in Wood Valley Village, her home.

She fiddled with the ring upon her finger, contemplating his final words to her.

 _"Come seek out the Companions when you can wield your parents' swords."_

Laughter from further in the village snatched her from her thoughts.

The other children.

She gripped her sword tighter and reached to touch the medallion hanging from her neck.

She glanced down at the scars adorning her forearm.

After the attack, and the time spent healing, she had tried to reintegrate herself back into the group of village children. Instead, she was pushed away with mocking words and sneering insults, leaving her with only her two brothers and her sister for company.

She grasped the medallion tight.

"One day, I'll join the companions, and they won't care about my scars. I just have to keep practicing."

She raised her sword, and swung.

A Further Nine Years Later

The sun rose slowly casting its golden light over the misty valley hiding a secret village of wood elves in Skyrim's mountainous borders.

"Amaliea it's time to get up your breakfast is getting cold." .

"Coming Ma!" I call back sleepily is it morning already I think as I sit up slowly then it hits me today's the day I jump out of bed and race down stairs.

"Morning Ma, morning Pa!" I call to my parents as I sit down at the table. Ma smiles as she placed a bowl of porridge in front of me.

"So are you ready to set off on your grand adventure?" She asked.

"Yes I just hope the Companions will accept me, what if I get there and I'm not good enough?" I say quietly.

Pa shakes his head and says "Amaliea you have spent the past nine years doing little else but training to be a Companion, you'll do fine and I'm sure Kodlak will be glad to see you. Now don't forget to bid farewell to your brothers and Briella before you head out."

"I won't, forget that is." I say feeling a little more confident.

"And remember to be careful on the road" Ma said quietly. I smiled and quickly finished my breakfast then went upstairs to put on my armor and get ready to go.

a few hours later I stood looking into the cave that is the only way in or out of the valley my village sets in. I had wished my family goodbye and all that was left for me to do was go through that cave and I would be on my way to Whiterun and the companions mead hall Jorrvaskr and who knows how many amazing adventures if I can get in.

Helgen finally maybe I can get a coach to Whiterun from here or at least some directions. I best find the traders shop and get some supplies I'm running low. Suddenly a line of carts roll by with lots of armored men in the back and people started coming onto porches to stare.

"What's going on?" I asked of one of the guards walking by

He looked at me as though I was stupid and said "have you been living under a horker that was Ulfric Stormcloak the Imperials captured him and now he's going to pay for his crimes against the empire."

"Oh so it's an execution then um is there any chance you could point me to your trader shop I need to buy some supplies?" I asked.

"What oh yea sure just head straight down this road it's the building next to the keep." he answered looking slightly confused.

"Thank you." I said then started off to where he had directed, off to my left I could see the imperial soldiers unloading the prisoners and getting them sorted out. I stopped to watch when they came to a holdup they had a prisoner they had no record off

"Name?" a guard asked of the women

"I am Thor, son of Odin, son of Bor, Crown Prince of Asgard, at your service." The woman grinned at the soldier, flipping her head to the side to remove the coal colored hair from her face.

As they lead her to join the other prisoners, I wondered what she had done to end up in an execution line, then I decided I didn't want to know

I hurried over to the store I had been going to, I did not want to watch an execution.

I heard a distant sound, it was like a roar, but not like the roar of a saber cat, it was more ancient and primal like the stones then selves were crying out in rage. It sent chills up my spine as I quickly looked around trying to find the source of the sound. When I spotted nothing I continued on to the shop only to discover it closed when I heard the sound again this time closer. As I turned around I saw a monster out of a nightmare huge black with wings like a bat and claws like swords of ebony. You could feel the rage and hatred flowing off of it and somehow I knew that this monster was pure evil. It radiated off of it in waves.

As it landed on the tower every particle of my being screamed run but I was frozen in horror as the name for the beast came floating to the front of my mind dragon. The monstrous beasts from the old tales that would devour you as soon as look at you and as it called fire rained from the sky and the ground itself seemed to tremble. Then the dragon called again and a wave of pure power seemed to rush toward me knocking aside everything in its path as it hit me I felt myself fly backwards into something hard my vision swam as I tried to stand up when suddenly I felt someone grab my left arm and haul me up. I looked and saw a blond man in a blue cuirass he seemed to be saying something but it was as if he were talking from a long way off.

I had to focus before I could make out his words "Are you alright? We have to move."

"Um yes I think so." I said

"good." he responded "this way we have to get to the keep."

I hurried along after him noticing the imperial woman was with us too. Pretty soon I saw an Imperial soldier directing people to the keep when he saw us he called "Ralof go to the keep there's a back way out of the city through there."

Ralof called back "why should we trust you a few minutes ago you were putting our heads on the chopping block!".

"Because right now we are not Stormcloaks or Imperials we are men and women trying to stay alive in a fight against a monster from the old tales!" Hadvar said back "now come on!"

We all made our way through the caves picking up refugees as well as soldiers along the way. By the time we found the exit my head was pounding and I was wishing we would stop so I could get a healing potion from my pack.

Once we were out of the cave I heard Ralof say "we need to stop a lot of these people are injured and need to rest."

I saw Hadvar nod and then call "alright everyone we'll rest here for now does anyone need medical attention if you do raise your hand!" a lot of people raised their hands most with burns a few with weapon wounds from the fights Ralof and Hadvar had to break up along the way.

I then saw a woman with a medic emblem on her cuirass go to Hadvar and heard her say "sir I only have five healing potions and a few stamina a lot of the wounded will have to be helped along."

I glanced at my pack and remembered my mother packing healing potions into it like mad and saying to my protests "now don't you take these out you'll thank me for them later."

How are mothers always right about stuff like that. I walked forwards towards the two men shifting my pack off and said "um I couldn't help but overhear that you're a little short on healing potions maybe I can help." as I talked I reached into my pack and pulled out a package of potions and handed them to the medic.

She quickly undid the wrapping and held one up to the light of the setting sun then tasted it before turning to me saying "These where brewed by a master alcamist. Did you brew them?"

"No my Ma did she is the village healer back home I can't brew a potion to save my life" I smiled as I said it.

She looked me over and her eyes locked on the side of my head as she questioned "Did you hit your head your bleeding?" even as she asked she pressed one of the small red bottles into my hand and said "drink that you're as pale as snow." before walking off to distribute the potions among the wounded. Just then we heard a roar and saw the dark shape of the dragon fly overhead heading off into the mountains.

After it had flown past Ralof and Hadvar said almost in sync "we have to warn Riverwood!" They then asked me and the imperial woman Lokira to come with them and like that we were on our way to Riverwood. Hopefully I can get directions to Whiterun there.

It's kind of funny how things work out once we reached Riverwood Ralof and Hadvar quickly sought out their families. Ralof his sister who ran the mill and Hadvar as it turned out his uncle who was the smith both agreed that someone needed to tell Jarl Balgruff in Whiterun about the dragon and both me and Lokira volunteered.

When asked I said "I'm heading to Whiterun anyway so it just makes sense."

Lokira replied "it just feels like I should besides two messengers stand a better chance of getting through then one."

I quickly spoke "um I have one question before we leave how do we get to Whiterun from here ?"

Hadvar answered "Just follow the road downriver and cross the bridge just stay on the road it will take you right there."

"Thank you." I said setting off.


	2. Chapter 2: Hopes and Fears

_**AN: I don't own any of the Skyrim characters only my OCs.**_

I breathed a sigh of relief as I stepped out of Dragonsreach. I hate places like that they feel as though everyone knows you don't belong there. I'm just glad that the Jarl choose Lokira to help him further instead of me. I just want to get to Jorrvaskr and find out whether the Companions will accept me or not. I hope they will but fear they won't I mean who am I kidding compared to the heroes Kodlak told me about I'm pathetic, I just hope they'll give me a chance. I walked down the steps from Dragonsreach and head for Jorrvaskr to see what the future holds.

As I approach the doors to Jorrvaskr I steel myself for whatever is to come and enter I'm greeted by the sight of a nord woman and a dark elf man brawling in the middle of the hall, while half a dozen others cheer them on.

One man comments "Are those two at it again?"

This was not what I had expected to find here. I see an older woman on the other end of the room from the fight sweeping and approach her to ask "Um excuse me ma'am I'm looking for Kodlak Whitemane is he here" I jerked around at the sound of wood breaking the nord had slammed the dark elf into a side table.

The woman chuckled and said "Don't mind them those two are always getting on each other's nerves and fighting, Kodlak is down stairs at the end of the hall"

"Thank you ma'am" I hurried down the stairs to go find Kodlak before my nerve abandoned me.

Once I was downstairs I heard a male voice saying "But I still hear the call of the blood."

Then a voice I recognized saying "We all do it is our burden to bear, but we will overcome" it was Kodlak.

As I continued down the hall the conversation was continued by the man sitting with Kodlak "You have my brother and I obviously but I don't know if the rest will go along quite so easily."

"Leave that to me." Kodlak said as I continued to approach Kodlak looked up and said "Yours is a face I've not seen at Jorrvaskr before have you come to join our ranks?"

"Yes sir if you'll have me." I answered quietly.

The man next to him interrupted "Master, you're not truly considering accepting her."

"I am nobody's master Vilkas and last I checked we had some empty beds in Jorrvaskr for those with a fire burning in their hearts."

"Apologies but perhaps this isn't the time, I've never even heard of this outsider."

"Sometimes the famous come to us, sometimes men and women come to us to seek their fame. It makes no difference, what matters is their heart."

"And their arm." Vilkas muttered.

"So how are you in battle girl?" Kodlak asked of me.

"I still have much to learn that I pray the companions will be willing to teach me Mr. Kodlak sir."

Kodlak seemed to jerk in surprise then he looked at me in recognition, Vilkas on the other hand looked like he was trying to figure out if that was an insult or not.

Then Kodlak laughed "I've not been called that in nine years and even then only one person has ever called me that Amaliea is that really you!"

"Yes sir" I answered relived he was glad to see me "You said to seek out Jorrvaskr when I could wield my parent's swords and I can so I came."

"I was beginning to think something had happened to you and you weren't coming. I didn't even recognize you you've grown so, you will have to tell me how everyone is later. For now, Vilkas lets take Amaliea out to the yard and test her arm I want to know how much she's progressed in the past years." Kodlak said

Vilkas glanced at me as though reevaluating me. Then lead the way back upstairs and outside. As we passed through the main hall I noticed that the fight was over and the fighters were cleaning up their mess under the supervision of the older woman. As we stepped outside and out from under the veranda. Several people turned to look as Vilkas had me face him and get set to spar.

After nearly nine years training with swords the past six with my parent's blades they were as much a part of me as my legs or hands, an extension of my body and battle was a dance whose music was the clang of steel on steel or stone. I soon learned Vilkas fought with a great sword a weapon that one of the village elders had taught me to fight against.

Kodlak called "begin!" and the dance started to the sound of swords being drawn. With my long sword in my left and my short sword in my right I was in my element. He prepared to swing and I slid under his guard then using the hilt of my long sword I delivered a bashing blow to his underarm and shoulder, throwing his strike off balance. Then I looped my foot around his dragging foot pulling it forward quickly causing him to fall backwards, and before he could regain his feet my long sword was between his eyes and my short sword aimed at the gap in his armor where his chestplate meet his leggings.

He stared up at me stunned and said "Your stronger then you look." then dropped his sword. As he did I sheathed mine and held out my hand to help him up after a second he took it and I pulled him to his feet. I suddenly realized that the entire yard had gone quiet and everybody was staring I quickly let go of Vilkas and stepped back ducking my head.

Kodlak said "Well Vilkas do you think she makes the cut?"

Vilkas turned to Kodlak and said "Aye sir she more then makes the cut." Then he turned and looked at me for a few moments before saying "Now just because you got in don't go getting a swelled head your still a new blood whelp so that means you've got to do as your told so take my sword up to Eurlond Graymane to be sharpened and be careful with it it's probably worth more than you are"

"Yes sir" I said quickly taking the sword and hurried towards the hill Vilkas had indicated anything to get away from all those stares. I wonder what I did wrong?

As soon as I crested the path an older man called to me "You must be the new blood."

I couldn't help but stare the Skyforge was amazing. It looked as though it had been there forever the man coughed and I jumped saying quickly "Yes sir sorry sir Vilkas sent his sword to be sharpened sir."

I held the sword out, and he took it chuckling "Vilkas always sends new bloods on some errand or another. You need to remember the Companions haven't had a leader since Ysgramore and in the Companions every man is his own every woman her own so don't let them push you around, now I see you admire my forge."

"Yes sir your forge is amazing my Pa would love to work in a forge like this it looks as old as the land itself."

"I take it your Pa is a smith."

"Yes sir he even helped me design and make my armor he's an amazing smith at least that's what everyone in my village says."

I turned to head back to Jorrvaskr when Eurlond said "Before you go would you mind taking this shield to Aela?"

"Sure no problem." I took the shield from Eurlond "Only one question who's Aela and where do I find them?"

Eurlond smiled saying "Aela is one of the Companions a red haired nord woman she's an archer this time of day she'll either be in the yard or downstairs."

"Thank you and thank you for the advice." I hurried back towards Jorrvaskr clutching the shield.

When I glanced over the yard I saw no red hair among the training warriors, so I slipped inside Jorrvaskr and went down stairs once more. I didn't see anyone at first but then I heard the low mummer of voices one of which sounded female and followed them down a side corridor and to an open door. There I saw a wild looking red haired woman leaning against a wall. As I approached she looked at me and I hurried to ask "Um I'm looking for Aela are you her?"

The woman responded "Aye any particular reason you sought me out."

At this point I noticed an older scarred man leaning against another wall as I hurried to answer "Um yes Eurlond Graymane asked me to bring you this shield."

"Ah good. I've been waiting for this, are you new here?"

The man then spoke up "I saw her in the training yard with Vilkas she's the new whelp he mentioned"

Aela smiled saying "Ah yes I heard you gave him quite a thrashing"

"Don't let Vilkas catch you saying that" the man quickly shot out.

Aela then asked "so do you think you could handle Vilkas in a real fight?"

I paused for a moment to consider how to answer before saying "It is impossible to say. He was clearly not expecting me to know how to fight great swords, so he was not as ready as he could have been."

The man stood eyeing me as thou contemplating my words as Aela spoke up "Ah, a woman who lets her actions speak for her I knew there was something I liked about you, here lets have Farkas show you where you'll be resting your head."

The man then shouted "Farkas!"

Suddenly a man who looked like a larger rougher version of Vilkas came hurrying in and said "Did you call me?"

Aela then snapped "Of course we did Ice brain. Show this new blood where the rest of the whelps sleep"

The man Farkas then turned to look at me for the first time saying "New blood? Oh hello, I'm Farkas. come. Follow me." As I follow him out of the room he continues talking "Nice to have a new face around it gets boring sometimes, the quarters are up here just pick a bed and fall in it when you're tired, Tilma will keep the place clean she always has."

I glanced at him nervously up until then I had been watching the floor and he seemed to notice and said as if to ease my discomfort "Skjor and Aela like to tease me, but they're good people, they challenge us to be our best." at this point we stopped outside a set of open double doors across from the stairs, and he continued "Alright here you are looks like the others are eager to meet ya, come to me or Aela if you're looking for work, once you've made a bit of a name Skjor and Vilkas might have things for you to do, good luck welcome to the Companions." and with that he turned to walk back down the hall and I heard him say almost too quiet to hear "I hope we keep you this can be a ruff life" and with that ringing in my ears I took a deep breath and walked through the doors.

I came within a hairsbreadth of walking right back out those doors when I saw the people in the room. To my right was the dark elf man from the fight muttering about splinters and picked at his hands, as well as a nord man sprawled in a chair squinting at a book that appeared to be upside down. While to my left was the nord woman from the fight as well as an imperial woman who was the only friendly looking one among them.

As I looked around she stepped forward saying "Hello I'm Ria. I saw your match in the yard with Vilkas your pretty good. I was the newest member before you came along so I guess that means I get to show you the ropes!"

With that she grabbed my right arm dragging me over to the left side of the room. Where she continued gesturing towards the bed towards the middle of the room of the row to the right saying "This is my bed the one opposite closest to the door is Njada's you can take either of the others on this side. So what's your name anyway?"

She had been talking so fast it took me a second to realize what she had asked and I quietly answered "Oh I'm Amaliea Lyaera."

The nord woman who I was assuming was Njada scoffed "You sure about that the way you hesitate makes you sound like either you're not sure, or your scared to death."

I quickly decided it was probably best to stay away from her, when one of the men spoke up behind me and I turned to see who it was as he said "Knock it off Njada we were all nervous when we first arrived." it was the nord man he then looked at me and said "Don't mind her she's just mad Skjor told her she had to train some more before going on any more jobs. I'm Torvar if you ever need a drinking buddy I'm the one to talk to. In fact I think I'll go get one now." with that he walked none too steadily out the doors.

As he left the dark elf man spoke up saying "Since we're all introducing ourselves I'm Athis, and it's nice to see another elf among the ranks of the Companions." with that he stood and walked out.

Njada left not long after. I spent the rest of the afternoon putting my things away in the trunk by the bed in the back corner as far away from Njada as I could get. It was the bed I would be using for a while now. I still can't believe I'm a Companion now as I got to the bottom of my pack I noticed a wrapped package I didn't remember putting in. As I unwrapped it a note fell out. It was revealed to be Briella's hand mirror I picked up the note to read it, wondering what the mirror was doing in my bag it read.

 _Dear Amaliea_

 _My dear baby sister if your reading this note then my doubts were wrong and you made it into the Companions. I hope this note finds you in good health and not beaten bruised or otherwise injured. As you can see I snuck my mirror into your bag consider it a going away present or maybe a congratulatory gift would be more accurate. Either way it's a gift for you in giving it to you I'm hoping that in all your adventures you'll remember to pay attention to how you look. You never know when you'll meet a handsome rugged warrior who will sweep you off your feet, but if you don't look good he'll never notice you._

 _Your loving sister_

 _Briella_

I rolled my eyes sometimes Briella can be brilliant other times she's an air headed romantic. I love her dearly but she drives me nuts. I quickly put the note and mirror in my chest. After a while Ria looked up from the book she was reading to say "I think it's time for dinner come on."

We stood to leave the room and as we crossed the hall I saw Vilkas standing by the door to the stairs. As me and Ria headed to open the door Vilkas stopped me saying "Amaliea I need to speak to you."

I froze wondering what I did wrong and turned to look at him as he said "Ria go on upstairs."

Ria hesitated a second before continuing on her way. Once the doors closed behind her he looked at me again saying simply "Kodlak wishes to speak to you." and nodded towards the end of the hall where I had first seen him.

I quickly answered "Yes sir." then made my way down the hall towards Kodlak.

As I entered the room Kodlak looked up from a book he was writing in saying "Ah Amaliea I trust you're settling in well."

"Yes sir" I said quietly.

Kodlak looked at me and said "What happened to that outgoing girl I remember, you seem to have lost her?"

"She grew up." I said shrugging.

"Just growing up does not change somebody that much. When I stayed with your family you were a bold little thing always running around, asking questions, getting up to something or another, what really happened?" Kodlak questioned

"After you left the other children began teasing me about what happened. The Elders and their parents punished them when they heard it, but they just waited until there were no adults around to start. The twins and Briella tried to help but they couldn't be there all the time, even after I covered the scars they still teased me about them. I spent all my time at the river training. I guess I lost the girl you remember along the way." Once I had started talking I couldn't seem to stop I shrugged and fell silent.

Kodlak contemplated me for a long moment before reaching out and laying his hand on my right arm over the scars covered by armor. Then said looking me in the eye "What happened does not make you less Amaliea. As I told you back then you faced something warriors grown have run from and survived. You are stronger then those that choose to ridicule you because you didn't let it stop you from reaching your goal. You trained hard and worked harder and you made it. You're a Companion now Amaliea and as such your part of our family." He sat back and waited for his words to sink in until I looked up and smiled slightly.

Then he nodded saying "Now you best go get some dinner before it goes cold."

"Yes sir." I said rising and walking out of the room.

I saw Vilkas was still standing by the door where I had left him. As I walked by him my smile faltered and he followed me upstairs. Where I saw Ria waving and indicating an empty seat between her and Athis. I quickly sat down as Vilkas proceeded around the table to a seat just left of the center. A few moments later Kodlak appeared and took the center seat as he did Ria passed me a basket of bread asking "So what did Vilkas want?"

"Nothing really just to tell me something." I said quietly taking some bread and passing it on to Athis who was looking at us. I then noticed everybody was eating so I took a bite of bread to avoid being dragged into conversation. That's pretty much how I spent my first day at Jorrvaskr.


	3. Chapter 3: On The Edge

The next morning began a routine that would continue for the next three weeks wake up, breakfast, training, lunch, more training, dinner, and then fall into bed. To be repeated daily from Momdas to Fredas. Loredas and Sundas were free days most of the companions that were still in training Me, Ria, Athis and Njada, spent those days either down at the Bannered Mare, roaming or in Jorrvaskr I was the exception. The first Loredas after I arrived I found out it was to be a free day so I went up to the Skyforge to see if Eurlond was working as it turned out he was.

As I crested the hill he looked up from his work saying "If you're looking for me to forge you something it's going to be awhile I'm behind on my orders."

I shook my head saying "I don't need anything forged. I just found out I don't have training today and I was wondering if you might like an extra set of hands around? I used to help my Pa. plus I don't want my smithing skills to get rusty." Eurlond looked slightly taken aback at my offer so I hurried to say "If you don't want my help I'll just go and quit bothering you." I started to back away sure I had offended him when he laughed. I liked his laugh it reminds me of Pa's laugh.

Then he said "You are the first Companion in my memory who walked up here not because they needed or wanted something but because they wanted to help me. Of course you can assist me."

And so I spent the rest of Loredas helping Eurlond at the Skyforge. So it went every Loredas afterwards to. Sundas was a different matter though. On Sundas instead of training my body I trained my mind reading every book Kodlak would loan me and he loaned me many most on the history of the Companions. We also spent time discussing what I had read. It was much like the time we had spent back home when I was a child. Only this time instead of him telling stories of the Companions, I told him of the village, of home. How Jon and Jhan ended up hung upside down from a tree and how Briella got herself banned from the inn after dark as well as how the Elders were doing. I learned much in those weeks but little did I know what those weeks were preparing me for.

It was Momdas again the beginning of my fourth week with the Companions and I was all set to begin my training, when Farkas stopped me at the door to the yard and said simply "Skjor wants to see you he's downstairs you better hurry."

With that he stepped outside and I turned to go back downstairs. I found Skjor sitting at the small table between his and Aela's rooms and said "Farkas said you wanted to see me sir."

He looked up as I spoke and said "I did your time it seems has come."

"My time sir?" I asked a bit nervously.

"Your time for your trial a scholar came to us recently with the location of a fragment of Wuuthrad. You are going to retrieve it from Dustman's Cairn. Farkas will go with you as your shield brother for this mission and will also evaluate whether you complete it honorably or not. Now go talk to Farkas and get on your way. Try to come back in one piece and don't get Farkas killed."

"Yes sir." I said then practically raced upstairs and into the yard. There I spotted Farkas leaning on one of the verandas support posts I hurried over to him.

As he saw me approach he stood up and said "You ready to go?"

I nodded quickly as Ria asked "Where are you going?"

"Skjor said that I'm to go on my trial and Farkas is to be my shield brother for it!" I called back.

"Good luck" Ria said back as me and Farkas set off.

Once we got to the cairn it was pretty obvious someone had been digging here and recently. Farkas looked at me and said "Be on your toes."

Once we entered the first chamber we were attacked by some dragur which we dispatched pretty easily. We continued on our way until we came to a larger room with a gate closed across the only passage way out.

At which Farkas said "Look around for something to open that." After looking around for a few minutes I found a lever in an annex off the main room.

I shouted "Hey Farkas I think I got it!" as I pulled the lever. Then I heard an ominous clang behind me as a gate I had not seen slammed down behind me trapping me in the annex.

Farkas came over and shook his head smiling as he said "Now look what you've gotten yourself into, I'll go find the release. What was that?"

He spun around just as he did a group of armed people came running out of the previously closed tunnel and surrounded Farkas and started taunting him

"It's time to die dog!" one sneered. What are these guys problem?

"We knew you'd be coming!" another laughed. Knew we'd be coming who are these people?

"Your mistake companion!" another yelled. Wait they know we're Companions why would someone deliberately try to trap Companions?

"Which one is that?" a woman asked. Do these people have a death wish?

"Doesn't matter he wears that armor he dies!" one said. His armor it's the same as Kodlak, Skjor and Vilkas wear. Are they trying to kill the Circle?

Then one said "Killing you will make for an excellent story." These people are crazy!

To which Farkas responded "None of you will be alive to tell it."

Then to my horror he dropped his sword and began changing into something from my worst nightmares and memories. A were-wolf I wanted to run, to scream, to hide, but I was frozen. All I could do was stumble backwards and fall against the wall. As the were-wolf began fighting with the people my memories dragged me down. I was no longer in the cairn I was ten again running through the woods, being caught by that monster. Being dragged to that cave and thrown in the cage. I felt myself grab my right arm with my left as I remembered that night the necromancers death screams and the monster coming and opening the cage before turning. I once more felt the burning pain of the muscle and flesh of my right arm being torn to shreds, as I tried to keep the monster from killing me. The feel of my own hot blood flowing down my arm. The heat from my flame spell and the despair that no one was there to hear me scream for help. Then as though from far away I heard the sound of grating metal and felt someone shaking me.

Then Farkas' voice sounding muffled saying "Amaliea, Amaliea are you alright? Oh gods please be alright."

And just as fast as I had been sucked down I resurfaced into the present, to Farkas shaking me looking worried.

All I could think to say was a cautious "Farkas?" I could hear the tremble in my own voice but that was enough.

He stopped shaking me and asked "What happened to you I looked over and you were as pale as a ghost, shaking, and clutching your arm, screaming, crying."

He looked at me waiting for my answer all I could choke out was "Your a were-wolf?"

"Aye. Did I scare you? I'm sorry." he answered sincerely.

Strangely looking at him I felt the paralyzing terror recede, this was not the monster. This was Farkas my shield brother. He had been nothing but friendly to me since we had met.

"You have nothing to be sorry for you couldn't have known." I choked out the words it was the truth I was always careful to hide that part of my past.

"Known what?" Farkas asked.

"What happened." I whispered.

He still looked worried and asked "What did happen? Why did you act like that when I turned?"

So sitting there in a burial crypt I took off my right handed glove and rolled up my right sleeve to show my shield brother the marks that the monster had permanently etched into my flesh. The scars started at the crux of my elbow and covered my forearm then crept onto the base of my hand just beyond my wrist.

He stared for a moment and I waited for the rejection, but he simply asked "A were-wolf attacked you?"

I nodded unable to look at him "How old were you?" he asked.

"Ten." my voice was choked and trembling.

"You're not a were-wolf though, I would sense it if you were." whether he was simply saying it or asking a question I'm not sure. I shook my head.

"You where remembering the attack weren't you?" I nodded once more in response to his question. I could feel my entire body shaking and tears threating to escape. Then I felt the last thing I expected. I felt Farkas' arms encircle me and pull me against his armored chest. At first I stiffened then I was undone. I felt the tears escape I'm not sure how long we sat there but he held me until I regained control.

Once my trembling had stilled Farkas asked "You ready to go on?"

I leaned away from him saying "yes." and he released me. We stood then continued on our way. The cairn was full of armored people who attacked us as soon as they saw us. There was a lot more Dragur too. We also came across a lair of Frostbite spiders and some skeevers.

When we reached the last chamber the fragment was just sitting on a pedestal on a table. If I had thought I would have seen it for the trap it was. As soon as I picked up the fragment dragur started bursting from coffins tucked into recess along the walls. Farkas let out an oath not fit for delicate ears and charged into the fight. I'm still not sure how many dragur we fought. When I finished one I was fighting and turned looking for the next opponent I saw Farkas was trying to fight two at once both had battle axes. I raced over and stabbed one between the ribs. Farkas nodded and got the other one after they were down the chamber was silent, other than the sound of our own breathing. The battle was over so we left the cairn through a tunnel behind one of the coffins.

Once we were back outside in the light of the setting sun I finally asked "Who were those people in the cairn?"

"The Silver Hand, bad people who don't like were-wolves. They hunt them for sport." he answered quietly

"Are you the only were-wolf?" I asked in a whisper fearing the answer.

He looked slightly worried and hesitated before answering "Nay. All of the Circle are."

At this I felt thrown off balance but I had to know so I asked warily "Is Kodlak?"

"Aye." he answered with that we started back to Jorrvaskr as my world whirled around me.

Once we got there I went to go inside but Farkas stopped me and indicated we go around to the yard, so I followed. When we came around the side of the building I was stopped in my tracks by what I saw. A bonfire had been built and the Circle was standing before it, while everybody else sat on the veranda.

Vilkas called from where he stood with the circle "Come stand before the Circle for Judgement."

Farkas gave me a small push then joined the Circle. I stepped forward to stand before them feeling as though my legs were made of jelly I was so nervous.

As I did Kodlak intoned "Brothers and Sisters of the Circle, today we welcome a new soul into our mortal fold. This woman has endured, has challenged, and has shown her valor. Who will speak for her?" I sure don't feel valiant.

Farkas smiled and spoke strongly as he said "I stand witness for the courage of the soul before us."

"Would you raise your shield in her defense?" Kodlak questioned

"I would stand at her back, that the world might never overtake us." He once more answered strongly.

Kodlak then asked "And would you raise you sword in her honor?"

Farkas looked me straight in the eyes as he said "It stands ready to meet the blood of her foes."

"And would you raise a mug in her name?" Kodlak asked

"I would lead the song of triumph as our mead hall reveled in her stories." He smiled as he said it

"Then this judgement of this Circle is complete. Her heart beats with the fury and courage that have united the Companions since the days of distant green summers. Let it beat with ours, so the mountains may echo and our enemies may tremble at the call." Kodlak intoned

Then everyone chorused "It shall be so." Then everyone streamed off the veranda coming to congratulate me, pounding my back and welcoming me. I was then lead inside Jorrvaskr and sat at the table as a feast began. While the others reveled I sat quietly trying to wrap my head around the events of the day. Most of the Companions were too caught up in the drink and food to notice, but three sets of eyes did Farkas' stilled worried, Kodlak's wondering and Vilkas' confused.

After the revels had ceased and everyone retired to bed, I lay staring up at the ceiling realizing that my search for sleep to take me was pointless. I got up and snuck out of the quarters being careful not to wake the others. I then made my way upstairs and outside.

Once there I sat down in the grass alongside Jorrvaskr and stared up at the stars. I was still trying to wrap my head around the fact that the Circle are were-wolves, Kodlak is a were-wolf. I sat there for what felt like hours until I heard the doors open, followed by footsteps on the veranda.

Then Vilkas spoke "you'll be exhausted tomorrow if you don't get some sleep."

"I couldn't sleep." I said not looking at him. His footsteps came closer until he was standing next to me.

Then he sat down beside me saying "Farkas told me what happened in the cairn."

At that I stiffened and turned to him pleading "please don't tell anyone."

Vilkas looked a little startled before saying "I was coming out here to ask you not to tell anyone. Farkas came and woke me up to ask if I'd seen you, he looked worried. When I asked him what was wrong he told me that some Silver Hand had set a trap in the cairn and he turned in front of you. Then he said that you weren't in your bed and he had to find you, so I decided to help him."

I relaxed realizing Farkas hadn't told him about the attack. When Vilkas looked at me strangely I said "I swear I won't tell anyone. I would not betray Kodlak like that not after what he did for me."

Vilkas then asked "so how do you know Kodlak? I mean I'd never seen you before you came here, and no one else recognized you. So how do you know each other?"

"He saved my life." I answered simply, hoping he'd realize just how much I owe Kodlak.

Then he asked "From what?"

"I don't want to talk about it." I mumbled reliving that once in a day was more than I could handle, I do not want to go through it again. We sat there together watching the stars for some time both lost in our own thoughts. Until I finally got up and went back downstairs where sleep found me at last.

 **AN: please review, favorite, follow and all that lovely stuff thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4: Slipups and Misadventures

When I woke the next morning it took a minute for the events of the past day to catch up with me. As I lay there I wondered where all this would lead. I slowly rose from my bed and started pulling my armor on over my under tunic and leggings.

I was pulling on my boots when Ria stirred opening one eye to look at me, sleepily mumbling "How are you always up before me?"

I shrugged and started rebraiding my hair as Ria almost literally rolled herself out of bed and began getting ready for the day. None of the others were up yet so as soon as we both were ready, we slipped out of the quarters and went upstairs.

Once there we bid "Good morning." to Tilma who was setting the table in a pattern only she knew.

She smiled and said "Good morning dears you're the first ones up today."

At that Ria smiled saying "Hey that means we'll have the yard to ourselves for a bit you could show me that move you used on Vilkas, Amaliea."

"I guess but it's only really effective against weapons like great swords and Warhammers." I responded quietly I'm not so sure this is a good idea.

"Perfect we've got training with Farkas today and he won't let me take any real jobs until I can beat him when we spar." Ria said

We sat down at the table as I said "Don't even think about it."

"Why not you used it on Vilkas?" she asked

"I only used it on Vilkas because I knew I could control my blades. The slightest mistake with that move can end with the other person dead I practiced it for years before I mastered it. Even so I'll never use it on a person when I'm angry or distracted, now let's eat and I'll show you what I mean."

We ate quickly before going outside where I showed Ria how to do the first part of the move.

"Now the reason this move works is because during the first strike a person using a heavy two handed weapon is at their most vulnerable. It takes a lot of strength to lift a weapon like that and once it's up they have to get the timing right so they don't overextend themselves. It's a balance this move is designed to disrupt that balance. Once they are off balance you bring the down so that they are vulnerable. The swords force them to stay there." I explained

She asked "Ok know can you show me the second part?"

"Alright if you promise not to use it against anyone until you've mastered it" I said

"Ok I promise" she answered

I looked her in the eye and saw she was sincere. So I moved a training dummy so that it was laying down on the ground as though it had fallen to my trip. Then I put myself in position and did the move. Then at Ria's request slowed it down, I saw Ria getting set to try it on another dummy.

Then Ria asked "can you show me one more time?"

I nodded and started the move. Then I made a mistake I allowed my thoughts to wander. As I brought my swords into position and started them in the downwards movement the doors to Jorrvaskr opened behind me and my concentration was lost and with it my careful control of my blades. I didn't stop them in time and they thudded down into the dummy with all the force of my momentum, weight, and strength behind them slamming through the dummy's head and gut and sticking thru the support post. Ria jerked back in surprise and I turned to see who had come out it was Brill who paying us no mind grabbed a book off the table and ducked back inside. As I turned back to Ria she was looking at the dummy in surprise.

So I explained "I wasn't paying attention and lost concentration thus I lost control. That's why I told you not to use it on Farkas."

"Your swords went right thru it, like it was nothing" Ria said

"Yes, they did." I said privately thinking at least my screwing up would show Ria how dangerous that move was. With that I tried to retrieve my swords only to realize they were stuck.

"Oh come on!" I said tugging at the swords

"Let me help" Ria said coming over and grabbing my long sword.

We wrestled with the dummy for half an hour, before Farkas and Vilkas came out talking quietly only to stop and stare at what they saw. We had put the stake back in the hole made for it and Ria was pulling on the post, while I was pulling the other way on my short sword trying to get it loose. When Farkas let loose a barking laugh we looked over quickly letting go of both dummy and sword, both blushing because Farkas was openly laughing and Vilkas was clearly trying not to. After a few minutes to calm themselves they decided to help us unfortunately my blades were really stuck even they couldn't get them out.

At that point Farkas laughed "What did you do use your swords as spears?"

We ended up with Farkas carrying the whole thing up to Eurlond to see if he could get them out. I'm not sure how he did it but he managed to get them out without breaking the post or my blades so we spent the rest of the day practicing our sword work. Beyond Farkas' joke the brothers never did ask how I managed to get my swords stuck in the dummy thankfully. He did start to tease me and Ria about it when we all sat down for dinner but he was interrupted by an all too familiar figure bursting through the front door. As she did almost all of the Companions came to their feet with their hands reaching for their weapons.

Upon seeing me the figure said "Get up Amaliea we're going on an adventure!" the girl may be crazy as a loon but I'll give credit where credit is due presence is one thing Lokira Ravenwing has.

After everybody had taken their seats Lokira went on to explain that as it turned out she was something called Dragonborn. Which with the way her talking seemed to go in circles I'm not sure whether that means she was born with a dragon soul, dragon blood, or both. To be honest she lost me somewhere along the way. In the end it came out she wanted me to go to High Hrothgar with her to go see the Graybeards whoever they are maybe I should ask Kodlak if he has any books that can clear up this snarl.

A few hours later I was once more sitting in the yard next to Jorrvaskr. Only this time I was trying to think how best to tell Lokira that there was no way I was going with her to climb the Throat of the World, to go to High Hrothgar just so we can walk back down. I had come out here for some peace and quiet to think the quarters were way too noisy. Just then Farkas came out and looked around until he saw me.

Then he came and sat down next to me saying "I think you should go with that Lokira woman and I've got an intimidation job you could do in Riverwood while you're out."

"Ok two questions" I said looking at him

"What are they?" he asked leaning against the wall

"First why do you want me to go with Lokira?"

Farkas sighed "Vilkas said you 'de ask that. Why do you want to know?"

"The two of you nearly jumped out of your skins and had your hands on your swords when she burst in. Plus the two called her a nutter under your breath. Now don't try to change the subject." I said giving him a pointed look

"Ok you see Vilkas and I have been talking and while he and I believe you won't tell and we're sure Kodlak will. We're not so sure how Aela and Skjor will react to your knowing. Vilkas thinks it might be better if you're away when they're told." Farkas said with a why me look on his face.

"And what do you think?" I asked

"I think that you're ready for your first real job and it will give us some time to calm them down."

"Ok I see your point and to be honest something about them makes me uneasy. So what's the job?"

"The innkeeper at the Sleeping Giant Inn has asked for our help apparently she's having a hard time getting a patron to pay his tab and stay out. Man by the name of Rikir now she wants him scared not dead. So I don't want to hear of a killing understood"

"Got it no killing the guy."

"Good now go get ready to go, and don't forget to sleep." I got up smiling and headed inside to get some sleep. Once I got down stairs I was slightly surprised to see Vilkas sitting by to the door to the quarters.

As I came into the hall he waved me over and asked "Did you take the jobs?"

"Yes."

"Good be careful come back in one piece."

"Aren't I always" I said smiling and continued on my way.

It's the next evening and I'm once more in Riverwood. Looking at the sign for the inn I couldn't help but think this is going to be great my first job I'm so excited. I just hope I'm scary enough I don't want to fail Farkas. I take a deep breath to calm my nerves then squared my shoulders and open the door.

Once the door closes behind me I pause to scan the room trying to pick out my target. No such luck most of the men in here are drunk and reeking of ale or well on their way. I guess I'll ask the innkeeper which one Rikir is.

As I walk across the room to the bar I hear someone call out "Hey ginger, want me to buy you a drink."

The call came from a large man in a stained jerkin sitting in a chair at a table near a side door. I seriously hope there is someone here named ginger otherwise ewww!

Once I reach the bar the man behind it asks "what can I get you"

"Oh I'm not here to get anything, I was sent by the companions" I answer

"You're who the companions sent?" he said sounding skeptical.

"Yes could you point out Rikir to me please?" I say

"Hold on." he said then turned to a blond woman standing near the bar saying "Delphin there's someone here to see you"

"Who?" the blond woman Delphin asked.

The barkeeper jerked his head towards me. She then turned and looked me over saying "Sorry I'm not looking for serving girls right now."

Seriously I know I'm not as tough looking as the rest of the Companions but really a serving girl "I'm not here looking to be a serving girl. I was sent by the Companions to deal with Rikir."

Delphin looked at me startled before saying "you're joking right?"

"No." this woman is seriously testing my patience

"You're not joking the Companions sent some slip of a girl I told them Rikir was tough. Maybe you should get some help girl." Delphin said looking at me like I must be crazy.

"That won't be necessary. Can you just point him out please?" I so want to punch her right now

"Yea sure he's the brown haired one over there." as she said this she gestured to none over then the man who had called for ginger

"Thank you" I said smiling then I walked over to Rikir.

He looked up as I approached and said "Hey ginger did Delphin finally hire a serving girl I'll take another mead put it on my tab."

I let my face go cold and the flat out irritation I felt at their reactions show as I said "I'm going to tell you three things you are going to listen then you're going to do them. First you are going to stop calling me ginger. Second your tab is closed you're going to go pay it. Third after you pay your tab you are going to get out and never show your face here again or you will regret it"

"Oh yea and who's going to make me ginger." he asked standing up and sneering

"Me." I said my face grim.

"I'd like to see you try" with that he swung he never even landed the first blow as he swung I sidestepped and grabbed his arm as it came by. Then twisted it behind his back forcing it up between his shoulder blades while holding it at the wrist and elbow making him stand on tip toe and yowl in pain.

At this point most of the people in the inn were looking at us as I said "Now you listen and you listen well you are going to do as we discussed and pay your tab or you are going to find yourself with a matching set of broken arms which I'm sure will make drinking very difficult. And if you can't manage to keep a civil tongue in your head I'll just have to take yours out. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes please let me go I won't do it again. I promise." he said squirming trying to escape my grasp.

"And don't forget if I get word that you've repeated this behavior at this or any other establishment then my promise stands got it." I hissed.

At this point I detected an unpleasant aroma coming from him and some of the patrons were pointing at the man's pants as he whimpered "I got it I'll be good."

With that I released him and he grabbed a coin bag off his belt and dumped it on the counter. The barkeeper counted out what was owed. As soon as he finished Rikir scooped up what was left and practically ran for the door as he did I saw what the other patrons had been pointing at Rikir had wet his pants. As he reached the door it opened from the outside and he ran right into it. As he did Lokira entered and stared at him as now with blood running from his nose he ran out into the night.

Lokira meandered over to me and asked "Did I miss something?"

"Nothing much I was just completing that job I told you about" I said

"Oh how'd it go as exciting as a job for the Companions is meant to be?"

"No if anything it was disappointing I was hoping for a challenge." I said shrugging

Our conversation seemed to break the silence that hung over the inn since the confrontation had started. Lokira went up to the bar and started talking to the barkeeper. Before I realized it she pulled out a lute and walked to the center of the room. She smirked and I got a sense of dread she's planning something. I slipped towards the exit as the room's occupants turned their attention to her.

Then she started playing and singing "Oh there once was a hero named Rikir the red" she wouldn't.

"Who came riding to Riverwood from old Roikstead" who am I kidding she would.

As she continued singing the patrons started chuckling and I made my exit while I still had some dignity left. I retrieved my pack from where I had left it outside the inn. I then sat on the porch to eat some food from my pack I can still hear the strains of Ragnar the red thru the cracks around the door. As she finishes I can't help but think thank the gods it's over then she does the worst yet.

I hear her thru the door yelling "Lets here it for my friend Amaliea the newest Companion." As she says it I hear a chorus of drunken cries if we live through this trip up the mountain I might just kill her.

Finally I never thought I would be so glad to get to the top of a stupid mountain that was the longest journey of my life. Lokira spent the entire trip up the mountain jabbering in some language I couldn't understand and how are there so many stinkin wolves on one mountain. I can't wait to get back to Jorrvaskr I'm going to give Farkas and Vilkas a piece of my mind. If they ever advise me to go on such a hair brained trip with Lokira again I might just I don't know bite them, she is driving me crazy.

Just then Lokira poked me saying "Psst wood fahliil vahdin, wundun zeymahzin, dii fahdon, mu los het, were here."

As she finished speaking I looked at her she is absolutely insane.

"What's folaas dreh zu'u loost kip nau dii luft?" she asked.

"What are you even saying and believe me it's pretty hard to miss the whopping big temple smack in front of us and for the tenth time in the last hour please do not call me wood fahliil vahdin call me Amaliea." I said and she just turned and walked away into the temple.

She came out about an hour later I had been using a flame spell to keep warm. When she walked over to me I extinguished it.

Looking up I said "That didn't take too long."

"It would have been quicker but old man number three wouldn't stop talking." she answered and I seriously hope she didn't call him that to his face.

"So are you Dragonborn then? Can we go now?" I asked.

She just started walking back down the mountain I quickly walked after her as I caught up to her she grabbed my arm.

Then she turned to look out over the plains around Whiterun saying "Wuld Nah Kest!"

I felt a rush of wind, a sensation of speed and then we were up to our necks in a river less than a foot from a waterfall!

"Oh dragur!" I yelled as we went over the edge!


	5. Chapter 5: Breaking Point

I pushed open the doors to Jorrvaskr soaking wet and looking like I had been drug thru a swamp. As I entered Lokira followed me and Tilma and Ria looked up and opened their mouths to ask something.

"Don't even ask. Where are Farkas and Vilkas?" I ask

As they point down the stairs I notice Lokira and spin around saying "Why are you still following me?"

She looked puzzled then shrugged saying "I don't know." Then she walked out the door and I turned and walked downstairs never again am I going anywhere with that girl.

As I enter the living quarters I see Farkas and Vilkas sitting with Kodlak in his sitting room at the end of the hall. Farkas was sitting cross legged on the floor while Vilkas slumped in the chair he had been in the first time I saw him. Kodlak was in his chair. The three men looked up at the sound of me coming down the hall. Vilkas started to open his mouth.

"Don't ask." I practically growled at him then turned to Farkas saying "The job in Riverwood is done."

"Uh good we got a letter from the innkeeper just before you arrived. Probably reporting it complete" he said giving me a strange look.

I nodded then turned to go when Vilkas asked "So what happened to you? You look like you got in a wrestling match with a mudcrab."

He asked I cannot believe he asked I told him not to.

I spun around and said "What happened. What happened! Lokira happened! Thanks to the advice the two of you gave me I went on a cross country trek with a nutcase! The entire way up the stinking mountain she was alternating between babbling nonsense and talking in some language I didn't even recognize! To make it even worse she started giggling whenever we got attacked by wolves! And don't even get me started on the frost troll! Then she drug me of the side of the mountain into a river and over a waterfall! This is why I was going to say no! She's as crazy as a loon! I was an idiot for agreeing to go!"

My voice had gotten steadily louder with each word. With that I turned on my heel and stalked off to the washroom to clean up. I left in my wake two stunned faces and one that seemed almost glad.

Outside POV

Meanwhile Vilkas and Farkas turned to look at Kodlak and asked in unison "What just happened?"

Kodlak chuckled saying "When I knew Amaliea as a child she would do the same thing."

Vilkas said "What was that? She's always seemed so quiet that was unlike her."

Kodlak chuckled again "The way I see it Amaliea's anger is like a closed pinecone in the fire. For a long while it seems as though nothing is happening, but when she reaches the popping point watch out. It takes a lot to get her angry and she normally manages to control it. But when that careful control is lost it blazes hot and fierce"

Farkas askes "So how do we know when she's done being angry because I don't want to get yelled at again?"

Kodlak smiled and said "you'll know."

The three men glanced down the hall before returning to what they had been doing also known as reading the letter from Delphin the Riverwood innkeeper.

Amaliea's POV

As I stepped out of the washroom now clean I felt a lot better and a lot less angry. I glanced down the hall and saw Farkas and Vilkas were gone but Kodlak was sitting there writing in his journal. I shouldn't have yelled at Farkas and Vilkas they didn't know that Lokira is crazy they were just trying to help. I walked into the quarters and put my pack under my bed planning to unpack it after dinner. Nobody is in here. I stand back up and walk down the hall to Kodlak's rooms I knock before walking in.

He looks up saying "Somehow I knew that you'd be coming to see me before too long."

"I'm sorry about yelling earlier. They didn't deserve it and you didn't deserve to have to hear it. I was mad at Lokira not them but I took it out on them. Do you think that they can ever forgive me? Can you forgive me?" It all came out in a rush as I stood before the man I had looked up to a good portion of my life.

"For my part there is nothing to forgive. You are not the first Companion to lose their temper in front of me and you probably won't be the last. Farkas and Vilkas you'll have to ask for yourself."

"Thank you sir I'm sorry for disturbing you." I said turning to go.

As I did he said "It does not disturb me for someone to feel regret for your actions. I only wish more would."

He smiled and I went back up the stairs I saw Tilma busy in the kitchen and Ria was leaving by the front door, but no sign of Farkas and Vilkas.

I finally found Farkas and Vilkas out in the yard under the veranda taking a break from training. As I stepped outside they looked up and watched me warily.

I stopped a few feet away from them and said "I'm sorry I shouldn't have yelled at you. All you did was ask a question and the only reason you advised me to go with Lokira was because you thought that it was the best course. You couldn't have known what would happen I'm so sorry. Please can you ever forgive me?"

While I had been talking I had dropped my head unable to meet their eyes. I didn't notice Farkas and Vilkas stand up and approach me until I felt someone's hand on my back. I jumped then relaxed it was Farkas.

He said "Getting angry is nothing to be sorry about everyone does it. Besides I would have blamed us too."

I couldn't believe it he wasn't mad he understood.

Vilkas moved in front of me as he spoke "Actually I'm kind of glad you got mad. I mean no one can deny you have skill with weapons, but I had been beginning to doubt that you had the fire and aggression needed to be a Companion. By the way we read the letter from the innkeeper you made Rikir wet his pants?"

He smiled and I blushed and said "I didn't mean to you guys told me to scare him. I didn't mean to scare him that bad."

Farkas laughed "Are you kidding according to the letter it was funny. The guy pretty much ran out of there and then the drunk bard started. Thou apparently you disappeared right after she started."

I smiled wryly as I said "She wasn't a bard and she hadn't had anything to drink"

Vilkas glanced at my burning face then said "Who was it then?"

"Lokira and she played Ragnar the red."

Farkas didn't seem to get it at first but Vilkas got it almost instantly and tried to hide a smile

"It's not funny." I said.

Then Farkas got it and started laughing "I get it Rikir was Ragnar and your Matilda."

He then kept laughing.

"It's not funny it was embarrassing" I insisted but Farkas kept laughing.

Vilkas was still trying to hide a smile as he said "You have to admit you do make a very brave lass Amaliea."

"Ugh!" I threw my hands up in exasperation and turned around going back inside behind me Vilkas started laughing and I can't help but think that the two of them are as bad as my brothers at times. Once inside I went downstairs to relax until dinner.

At dinner everyone was gathered around the table joking and laughing when Njada decided to try to get a rise out of me.

"So Amaliea I heard you had your first intimidation job, how'd it go?" she was almost sneering as she said it.

Vilkas cast her a sharp glance as I said "It went fine nothing really eventful."

Farkas chose that moment to butt in "She made quiet the impression on the villagers, in fact we got a letter we got a letter about an hour ago someone requested Amaliea by name."

Njada looked stunned and sputtered "How? What did she do that was so special?"

Vilkas answered for Farkas "If the client is to be believed she scared the guy so bad he wet his trousers then broke his own nose on the opening door running out of there."

At this point everybody was staring at me and Ria finally asked "what did you do to scare the guy so bad?"

"I merely pointed out it would be very hard to drink with a matching set of broken arms." I said blushing in embarrassment at the attention.

Kodlak finally looked up from his plate saying "According to the client you did more than that. You had the man's arm on the verge of breaking and told him that if he couldn't keep a respectful tongue in his head you would remove his."

I blushed even deeper wishing I could just sink thru the floor as I said "He was being rude and he swung first."

I ducked my head and went back to eating while the others looked at me surprised before resuming their prior conversations. Then Farkas started humming a familiar tune. I looked at him he just grinned and continued humming Ragnar the Red while Vilkas nearly choked on the bite of venison he had just swallowed and had a slight coughing fit. I'm never going to live that down with those two.

Tilma looked at Farkas and said "Farkas it's rude to hum at the table."

Thank you Tilma I thought to myself then Torvar looked up saying drunkenly "hey I know that song its Ragnar the red."

Vilkas was having a hard time keeping a straight face as I hurried to finish eating then got up and went out to the yard. Once there I started working out my embarrassment and aggravation on the training dummies. I like Farkas and Vilkas but I've changed my previous opinion at times they are worse than my brothers. At least Jon and Jhan would not keep going that long.

I trained until the sun had set and it got too dark to see. Then the doors opened behind me as I was sheathing my swords and Skjor came out and walked to the edge of the veranda.

Once there he looked around before saying "I need to speak to you follow me."

He started to walk around Jorrvaskr and I got a bad feeling

"Can't we talk here?" I asked not moving from where I stood next to the training dummies.

"No now come on." He said.

I still didn't follow every instinct I had telling me something was not right don't follow him. I looked to Jorrvaskr hoping someone would come out particularly Kodlak, Farkas, or Vilkas especially Vilkas. Skjor growled at my hesitation and strode over to me before reaching out with his left hand and grabbing my right wrist pulling me after him.

When I resisted he stepped closer and growled quietly "We can do this the easy way or the hard way now come on before I make you."

I felt the all too familiar fear rise up and forced it back down telling myself we're shield siblings surely he wouldn't hurt me would he?


	6. Chapter 6: Shadows and Light

**AN: Thanks for the reveiw Manu I hope you enjoy this chapter**

Before I knew it we were entering a hidden entrance to a cave beneath the Skyforge. As we walked down the tunnel I saw a were-wolf. Some inner voice told me that it was Aela but I froze all the same feeling the panic rise up inside me.

Skjor looked at me and said "surly you recognize your shield sister even in this form."

He seemed to be waiting for a response when none was forthcoming he said "I bet your wondering what's going on. Well the answer is we've decided that the only way for you to prove you won't reveal our secret is for you to become one of us a were-wolf. You will gain strength and speed beyond your wildest dreams. We are giving you a gift you can't refuse."

Make me a were-wolf like them! I don't want to be a were-wolf! Once more I could feel every instinct screaming run, but Skjor still held my wrist preventing me from bolting. I wanted to scream No! But I can't make my voice work. I can feel the black memories creeping up on me and I fight to stay afloat, I can't black out now. Skjor pulled me forward to stand at a stone basin in the center of the cave and Aela stepped forward extending her left forearm over the basin between us and reached out with a single claw from her right paw, cutting her left so that thick hot blood poured from the wound into the basin. I recoiled in horror fighting down the rising blackness and a horrible sick feeling.

Skjor caught me preventing me from fleeing and said "now Aela has agreed to be your fore bearer. All you have to do is taste of her Wolfblood and you will become one of us."

With that he seized my left hand and lowered it into the basin of blood when he pulled it out it dripped with Aela's blood. I felt sick this can't be happening this has to be a nightmare! Skjor forced me to open my mouth and dripped the blood into my mouth then everything went black.

When I came to I was laying on the ground in a wood I've never seen before and its morning. As I sit up I notice that Aela is standing a few feet away with her back to me. What happened why can't I seem to remember? Then it hits me the cave, Skjor and Aela, the blood. Am I a were-wolf now?!

I start to stand up and Aela whirls around and smiles "good your back I was beginning to worry."

"What happened?" I ask

"You were born into the pack sister." Aela said smirked

"I'm a were-wolf now?" I asked quietly looking down at my hands is there fur and claws under there now?

"Yes you have the wolf blood now and it's strong at that. You gave me and Skjor a good bit of trouble after you turned. You were harder to control then Farkas at his first turning."

It suddenly occurs to me Skjor nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Skjor?" I ask

"Oh he's scouting out a little celebration we have planned for you, the silver hand I believe you've had a run in with them before, they have a fort near here. We're going to hunt them down all of them."

The look on her face made me feel sick inside. It was the same look the monster had when he opened the cage before he turned predatory hunger and hatred.

"Are you sure that's a good idea I mean won't attacking them just encourage them hunting were-wolves?" I asked in a small voice.

Aela sneered "Don't be soft the silver hand hunt down any were-wolf they can find. Then they don't just kill them and get it over with they torture them first. Now come on don't make me regret my decision."

I followed Aela, feeling the all to familiar panic rising and forced it back down this is a horrible idea.

"Huh looks like Skjor went on in come we best hurry" Aela said

As we ran towards the fort someone started shooting arrows at us and everything dissolved into the chaotic dance of battle. As we went thru the fort trying to find Skjor and clear out the silver hand, I was desperately fighting an internal battle as well trying to force down the blackness and sickness. Every time we passed a were-wolf head on a spike or a dead were-wolf, I felt it rise up again and again. I screamed and nearly lost it when a living were-wolf charged to the front of a cage as we passed. I can feel my grip on reality getting more and more tenuous with each minute that passed.

We finally stopped outside a set of double doors and Aela told me "Be careful from here on out their leader is a man called skinner you can guess why. Be ready."

We entered the room and were met with a horrible sight. Skjor was tied up lying on the ground. He was bleeding badly. Aela screamed charging them.

I heard a man yell "Kill the prisoner!"

Then a lot of the silver hand charged at Skjor. I can't let them kill him I thought. I charged into the fight. I managed to get to Skjor just in time to stop a broadsword from taking off his head. I noticed he was gagged with a cloth so I cut it with a flick of my short sword.

I was just in time for him to yell "behind you"

I spun around in time to take out a woman with her sword raised to stab me in the back. The battle was fierce and confusing. Aela was dropping silver hand left and right with her bow while I tried to keep them away from Skjor. I'm not sure how many I dropped as they came at me finally they stopped coming and I sheathed my swords. I started to turn back to Skjor to free him when I felt a sharp burning pain shoot through my left leg just above my knee. I looked down and saw an arrow sticking out of my leg; it had gone through my leggings in the space between where my armored tunic ended and my boots began. I could see blood starting to weal up around the shaft man that hurts. I saw Aela draw her bow and then an archer fell of a platform across the room. I made my way to Skjor every step felt like a knife stabbing me again and again, the only thing I could remember about arrow wounds was that pulling out the arrow could make it worse. I started working on getting Skjor loose I saw he was bleeding from a dozen or more wounds he was barely conscious. All I could think was that we've got to stop the bleeding. Aela was checking for any silver hand left alive. Skjor was getting paler by the minute so I did the only thing I knew to do I checked his wounds for any debris, then started to use a healing hands spell my ma had taught me when I was little. Skjor roused himself as the spell began to knit his flesh back together enough that he would be able to make it back to Jorrvaskr. Aela helped him to his feet and I grabbed a spear lying next to one of the silver hand to use as a staff so I could take some weight off my injured leg. Then we walked out of the fort Aela was supporting Skjor but even so it wasn't long before they had gotten so far ahead of me that I lost track of them. That when I realized I was completely lost. Maybe if I keep walking in a straight line I'll find a road I hope.

Third Person POV

It was evening tide at Jorrvaskr when Aela staggered in with Skjor leaning heavily on her as she did Tilma, Brill, and Vignar were the only ones there, as the two came in they looked up from what they were doing.

Tilma rushed to them saying "Oh my! Take him to his room and lay him down. Brill go get a Danica, I'll go tell the rest of the circle."

Brill ran out the doors and Tilma hurried downstairs and to Kodlak's sitting room where once again Kodlak, Farkas, and Vilkas were sitting together.

As Tilma burst in they looked up and she hurried to say "Aela and Skjor are back. Skjor is hurt and Aela is taking him to his room Brill went for a Danica!"

Kodlak looked concerned saying "thank you Tilma we'll go to them."

Tilma turned to go when Vilkas asked "was Amaliea with them?"

"Nay should she have been?" Tilma asked

"We thought she was but maybe we were mistaken." Vilkas responded looking worried

As Tilma left the three men stood and walked to Skjor's room where Aela was helping Skjor lay down. When they saw the three enter they looked distinctly uncomfortable.

Kodlak was frowning and said "we saw what you left in the uderforge Aela."

Aela flushed saying "we were trying to protect all of us."

"How by trapping another soul under our curse!" Vilkas snapped

"It's not a curse it's a gift." Skjor growled

"Either way Amaliea has been gone since last night and nobody can find her. What did you do?" Farkas interrupted

"We turned her so she couldn't tell, and anyway it's not like she's still missing she was right behind us." Aela said

"Tilma said she wasn't with you think back when is the last time you actually saw her?" Kodlak asked

"About five minutes after we left the silver hand fort. I looked back because I heard an odd thumping noise, it was Amaliea she was using a spear as a staff." Aela answered

"Why did Amaliea need a staff?" Farkas growled

Aela squirmed uncomfortably under the three men's piercing looks and mumbled "she got hit in the leg with an arrow."

"And you didn't keep an eye on her?!" Vilkas and Farkas practically yelled in unison then stalked out of the room.

Kodlak stood silent glairing disapprovingly at Aela and Skjor as Aela called after them "Where are you going?"

"To look for Amaliea and bring her home. "The twins answered once more in unison as they headed for the stairs passing Danica on her way to tend Skjor.

Amaliea's POV

The suns going down maybe I should find shelter. Gods I'm thirsty I need to find some water, and food I'm hungry. I wish my leg would stop hurting. Maybe I should stop and rest. No if I stop I might not get going back in the right direction. I pause and look around my head is pounding.

"Aela! Skjor! Anyone?!" I call hoping against hope someone will answer.

No luck I wish I knew which way Whiterun is from here. Best keep moving maybe I'll find a road soon. My leg feels like it's on fire. I reach down and touch the skin around the wound it feels hot great. Why didn't I fight Skjor? Why didn't I run? I wouldn't be here if I wasn't such a coward. Some companion I am I'm completely lost. I have to be the worst companion in history. Geez its cold out here I wish I had my cloak. I walked around another tree I don't know how many I've veered around. Suddenly my good leg slips out from under me and I fall on my back and feel myself tumbling down a hill. Suddenly my forehead struck something and everything seemed to dissolve into blackness.


	7. Chapter 7: Hope and Strife

"There she is! She's not moving; oh gods don't let her be dead!" The voice seemed to come from far away like someone yelling while you're underwater. It's so familiar but I can't seem to place it.

Then another voice calls "She's not dead I can hear her heart beating. Come, let's get her out of this mud."

I feel two sets of arms lift me but I can't seem to get my eyes to open. My leg feels even worse now I wish it would stop hurting. I can't seem to find the energy to move. It's raining; I can feel the drops on my face. The arms put me down and I feel something wiping at my eyes and face. I can open my eyes now so I do. At first the face in front of mine is two blurry to recognize but then it comes into focus.

"Vilkas?" I croak out my mouth feels dry like I slept with it open and I try to sit up.

"Easy." Vilkas says and stops me from trying by pushing me back down.

"Farkas pass me the water skin." Vilkas says and I turn my head to see Farkas off to my right he looks worried.

"You've been gone for almost two days." Farkas said.

"We've been tracking you since last night." Vilkas said as he dripped a little water into my mouth I gag remembering the blood. Vilkas stopped dripping the water as I start trembling as the memories go thru my brain. He looked worried as soon as I stop trembling he puts more water in my mouth and I swallow it. After a few more drinks my mouth is moist enough to speak.

"Thank you" I said

"For what?" Vilkas asked they both looked confused.

"For coming after me and helping me."

"Your our shield sister of course we came wouldn't you if it were us?" Farkas asked.

"Yes but you wouldn't have gotten lost in the first place I'm such a fool."

Vilkas grabbed my shoulder saying "Getting lost does not make you a fool. Everyone gets lost sometimes." he smiled a small smile. Then turned to my leg saying "We best bandage this and get on our way back home."

I saw him grab a rolled linin bandage from a pack on the ground beside him then he lifted my injured leg and a sharp spear of pain shot up my leg. Then everything went black once more. I spent the journey back to Whiterun slipping in and out of consciousness. Every time I slipped into it the brother carrying me changed. I came too at the gate long enough for the guard to let us in. next I awoke I was in my bed at Jorrvaskr and someone had removed my boots and armor. I was lying in my leggings and under tunic while a woman that seemed vaguely familiar was bent over me tying a neat bandage. I felt something wrapped around my head then the woman lifted my head and over her shoulder I could see Kodlak, the brothers, and Ria hovering just behind her looking worried. Then the woman put a bottle to my mouth and tipped something out I felt myself swallow and almost instantly reality slipped away and sleep overtook me.

 _I'm standing in a familiar wood of pines and birch. I'm home but how i was in Jorrvaskr I must be dreaming. I start walking through the woods towards where I know my village lies. I emerge from the tree line seeing the village and my home. Pa's forge is glowing in the evening light. I walk down the lane to the village green and everyone's there all the villagers, my family, and the companions. Everyone is smiling and laughing waving to me. Suddenly the sky darkens and the monster steps out of the shadows snarling and attacks them. I try to run to them but i can't move. I hear myself scream "No!" everyone's screaming now. The monster is killing everyone! Suddenly my view changes I'm the monster attacking everyone. I want to stop but I can't. Pa, Ma, Ria, Jon and Jhan, Briella, Farkas, Kodlak, all fall beneath me. It's a dream I've got to wake up but I can't. The only one left is Vilkas I turn on him no I don't want to kill him but I can't stop._

 _"Amaliea" Vilkas says sounding almost pleading._

Suddenly I woke gasping for air. Vilkas is next to me clutching my hand looking down at me. I'm back at Jorrvaskr I can feel my heart pounding, racing.

"Whatever it was it was just a dream it's okay" Vilkas spoke quietly soothingly.

I can feel my heart slow just a dream, it didn't happen, just a dream, I'm not the monster, I didn't kill them. Vilkas released my hand and sat back still watching me. I press my hands to my face trying to stop the tears I feel coming and still the trembling. I feel racing through me suddenly it hits me my gloves are gone. I move my hands back from my face. I can see the scaring on my right palm and wrist. I shove my hand under the blanket to hide it.

Then I look at Vilkas asking "where are my gloves?" I can hear my voice shaking.

"Your gloves?" Vilkas looked puzzled "there with your armor on your chest Ria took them off you she said you'd be more comfortable that way."

I start to sit up and move towards the chest but I was stopped when a flare of white-hot pain shot up my leg and the room seemed to spin dizzyingly. I think I'm going to be sick. I gasp and my eyes water at the pain.

Vilkas grabs me and made me lay back down saying "easy Danica said you'll need to rest for a few days you lost a lot of blood."

I hide my hand again and Vilkas watched before asking "So what's so important about your gloves and why do you keep hiding your hand?"

"Nothing I just prefer to where them." I mumbled feeling my heart speed up I hate lying.

"You're a really bad liar you know. So what are you really hiding?" Vilkas said quietly.

"A part of my past best left hidden." I whisper I don't want him to reject me like the others did.

"Whatever it is it won't change how I think of you you'll still be my shield sister Amaliea and I hope my friend." Vilkas smiled but I still felt doubtful "in the companions it doesn't matter who you were or what happened to you before you joined it only matters what you do with the opportunities you've earned and besides I already saw the scars on your hand and wrist." I looked at him alarm shining in my eyes "I know what made those bites. How bad did it hurt you?"

It suddenly hit me Vilkas didn't care that I had been bitten like Farkas hadn't. He wanted to know how bad it was I didn't have the words to tell what I felt to describe it to him so once more I reveled my hand and rolled up my sleeve. Vilkas' face went a shade lighter as the scars were revealed. He reached out hesitated for a second then took my wrist in his hand turning my arm to take in the full extent of the scarring.

"How did you survive this, the wounds to make these scars would kill most?" he said sounding searching.

"Do you remember how I told you Kodlak saved me?"

"Aye."

"This is what he saved me from the monster that attacked me."

Vilkas looked at my expression studying my face for a few moments before he seemed to hit a realization. "Damm it! That's why Farkas and Kodlak were so angry at Skjor and Aela they forced you to take the blood didn't they?" he said the last part almost growling

"In a way I was too frightened to fight them so I don't think they realized it." I said quietly.

We sat in silence as the minutes ticked by both lost in our own thoughts.

Finally I asked "Do you ever fear the beast?"

He looked me in the eye before saying "Aye the beast thinks of nothing but hunting and fighting it's up to us to control it."

I looked at my hands clasped across my stomach my left with the ring left with me and swords on my ma and pa's porch, and my right scarred. I close my eyes remembering the dream and feel tears once more try to escape.

"Vilkas," my voice is small and lost sounding "I'm scared I don't want to become a monster like the one that did this." I lifted my right arm "does that make me a coward?" as I speak I lose control for a brief moment and a single tear escapes my eye to roll down my face.

Suddenly strong arms enfold me as Vilkas pulls me to him in a warm embrace. I open my eyes and look up into his face, our eyes meet as a feeling of safety and protection washes over me.

"Everyone fears something its part of life. Fear keeps us from jumping off cliffs or sticking our hands in fire, but our fears do not make us cowards. It is what we do with that fear that decides whether we are cowards or courageous. A coward would not have followed Aela into that fort, or stood between the silver hand and Skjor. The entire time me and Farkas were looking for you I was scarred we'd find you lying dead. A coward would have stopped and waited for Skjor and Aela to come back and probably would have been set on by wild beasts. You kept moving and you were almost to a road. If you had climbed the other side of the gully the road to Whiterun was on the other side of the hill. You are not a coward Amaliea you have to much heart to be one and," he added with a smile "to good of an arm."

He let me go and reached for a bottle as I chuckled at his joke. "Now Danica said you should take this it will finish healing your wounds and help build back the blood you lost but you need to eat first. So,"

He put the bottle back and grabbed a plate with venison and bread on it. He handed it to me and grabbed another one for himself. We ate quietly then Vilkas handed me a small cup of the liquid from the bottle I swallowed it quickly grimacing at the taste it tasted like rotten eggs smell. Vilkas laughed at my expression and I started rolling my sleeves back down.

Vilkas stopped me asking "Why do you cover your scars? They are nothing to be ashamed of."

"I was teased about them growing up and besides people tend to assume the worst when they see them." I murmured

"Everyone in the companions bears their own scars. Besides we're all your shield siblings no one will tease you here at least not about scars." I stopped unrolling my sleeve it's time to stop being afraid. I just hope Vilkas is right.


	8. Chapter 8: New Day

I spent two weeks in that bed before Danica was satisfied that I was healed enough to get up. I passed the time in conversation with Kodlak, Farkas, Ria, and frequently Vilkas as they took turns sitting with me. Their reactions varied when they saw the scars on my now barred arm Farkas looked surprised but didn't say anything.

Kodlak simply nodded and said "I'm glad to see some of the girl I knew is back."

Ria looked at them and said "you've got battle scars!" then procced to start pestering me to tell her what made them. I told her she had to guess.

When at last I was allowed to return to my normal routine I leaped into it happily. I had missed training and working the forge with Eurlond.

It was just before dinner when I saw Aela for the first time since what happened. She stopped when she saw me. The sleeves of my tunic were rolled up because I had been working the forge with Eurlond and it was hot. Her eyes locked on the scars on my arm and her face seemed to crumple as she recognized the marks for what they were. We were in the lower hall the only ones there or so I thought.

She looked up at my face then back to my arm before saying in a broken voice "oh gods what did we do."

She then turned and hurried back down the hall towards her and Skjor's rooms. I started to follow her but a hand on my shoulder stopped me I turned to be meet by Kodlak's silvery gaze.

He spoke quietly "I had wondered if they realized what they were doing while they were doing it, it seems they didn't. Vilkas told me what you said about what happened."

"I need to speak to her they didn't know and I didn't tell them." I whispered back

Kodlak shook his head "Amaliea you would forgive the snake that bit you."

"If I was bitten by a snake it would be because the snakes choose to hurt me. They did not know what they did would hurt me. They thought their actions would save their family. They were unaware that there was no danger." I spoke quietly

Kodlak just shook his head again and said "Do what you feel you must."

With that I hurried after Aela. As I approached the side hall I heard a whispered conversation started by Aela "Skjor I think we've done something horrible."

"Huh, what do you mean?" He asked

"Amaliea" her voice broke

"What about her? She didn't fight the turning." He questioned

"Because she was scared" Aela insisted

"She had nothing to fear we would not have hurt her." He pointed out

"Skjor she has scars on her arm." At this point Aela's voice was pleading

"So lots of people have scars." He said in a tone that made it clear he did not see what she was getting at.

"They're scars from a were-wolf." Aela said her voice quiet.

"What! Maybe you are mistaken." He sounded as though believing her was the last thing he wanted to do.

At this point I reached the door and knocked lightly on the frame. Aela and Skjor both turned to look at me and I asked "Aela are you alright? you seemed distressed in the hall earlier."

I saw Skjor staring at my arm then the look of horror appeared across his face. Aela started to reach for me then stopped when I instinctively flinched away an image of the claws of her wolf form flashing through my mind.

Instead she said "I'm sorry oh gods what have we done."

"It's alright Aela you didn't know I hid it from you, from everyone. I don't blame you; you were just trying to protect your family." I said it to Aela but I looked at Skjor while I said it hoping he would understand I didn't blame him either. I turned to go up to dinner leaving them to their thoughts. I felt their eyes on my back as I left.

Dinner was already half over by the time Aela and Skjor came up took their places. They cast me glances as they sat down, but I barely paid them any heed. I was listening to Athis telling of a job he and Torvar had completed apparently they killed a cave bear. I finished the meal laughing and talking with my friends and shield siblings. Serval times throughout the meal I felt someone's eyes on me, when I glanced up I caught Vilkas looking away swiftly that was odd.

Serval months passed full of training and the occasional job including another one in Riverwood. Where it turned out the request by name was to deal with someone who was harassing a woman. Apparently she liked my threat to cut out Rikir's tongue, if he didn't start being respectful. Everything was going fine. I'm still not a fan of the whole wolf blood thing but until Kodlak finds the cure he's been talking about there's nothing I can do about it, so I just went on about my life. Oddly enough the blood didn't seem to affect me as much as the others. I just figured it was because I'd only turned once. I still trained with the other whelps. Everything changed once more one day when me and Ria were coming in from training to get some lunch. Laughing and joking we were greeted by a surprising sight near the front doors. Farkas and Vilkas were in an all-out brawl with too brown haired men.

It wasn't until I heard one of them shout "Oh come on it was just a joke!"

That's when I recognized them then groaned and muttered "My brothers are idiots!"

Ria shot me a look and asked "Those two are your brothers?"

"Yea" I said and ran around the table calling "Vilkas, Farkas don't kill them!"

Skjor and Aela looked at me from where they were watching the fight and I asked "Do you mind helping me!?"

As I reached in and grabbed the first arm I found. It was Vilkas I started hauling him out of the fight and he brought Jon with him in a choke hold.

Vilkas looked puzzled and asked "why are you pulling me?"

just as Jon gasped out "hey sis."

"Vilkas meet Jon my brother now please don't kill him." I said hurriedly. Aela and Skjor were trying to haul Farkas and Jhan apart. Vilkas released Jon who sat on the floor gasping. Then me and Vilkas turned to help Aela and Skjor. Aela and I grabbed Jhan while Vilkas and Skjor grabbed Farkas. We got them hauled apart me and Aela made Jhan sit alongside Jon. I stepped around in front of them.

Jhan shifted nervously saying "Hey squirt did you miss us?"

Farkas looked about ready to jump at him again, until Vilkas whispered something and he got that oh look on his face. I looked back to my brothers gods they are annoying.

"What were you thinking are you trying to get yourself beat up!" I yelled at them "what are you even doing here shouldn't be back home, why in the world are you here picking fights with them! What did you even do this time you numbskulls?!"

They sat there looking at me for a minute so I added "Well!"

Jon smiled "Just making sure you're through."

The others were staring at me open mouthed Jhan smiled now "As for why we're here, Ma sent us because someone hasn't been writing."

Jon then took up the conversation "and we weren't trying to pick a fight this time."

"Yea we just asked those two where you were." Jhan said

"They looked unsure so we described you." Jon said

At my questioning look they continued Jhan starting "We told them you were a red headed scrawny thing."

"Horrible at eye contact bit of a klutz." Jon said

"Tends to stutter," Jhan added

"The smaller one told us to watch our mouths about companions." Jon pointed out

"So we told him it's not rude when it's true." Jhan commented

"Then they got mad and we started fighting." Jon said

"So why didn't you write?" Jhan asked

"I got busy and never seemed to get the chance. Can't you two stay out of fights for ten minutes" I answered

"Awe come on sis." Jon said

"You know you love us." Jhan finished again.

Then they stood up and came to hug me, I returned the gesture saying "Don't ever do that again."

"What just happened?" Farkas asked sounding completely confused.

I turned to my fellow companions plus Tilma and Brill who had come out of the kitchen and said "Vilkas, Farkas, Ria, Tilma, Brill, Aela, Skjor, meet my brothers Jhan and Jon."

A while later me, Ria, and both sets of twins had gotten food and went outside to sit at one of the tables to eat.

We had half finished eating when Vilkas finally asked "Ok how are you two not put off in the least that Amaliea just chewed you out?"

The twins smiled and Jhan started "the way we see it"

"Amaliea only yells at people she cares about."

"And the louder she yells the more she cares."

"Because she only yells when she's worried."

"Or just really fed up."

"We get the really fed up a lot."

"Only thing is,"

"If she is mad and quiet,"

"Then you better watch out"

I blushed beet red silently wishing I could gag the two of them. Ria just started laughing.

A few minutes later Kodlak came outside and said "I heard there was a disturbance"

Jon and Jhan spun around then apron seeing him jumped up and put their fists to their chests ducking their heads saying "Kodlak sir!"

Kodlak chuckled and walked to a chair at the end of the table saying "Sit down you two we aren't formal here."

Even so they waited until Kodlak sat to sit back down themselves.

Ria spoke up "would you like me to get you a plate sir."

"Aye thank you Ria."

Ria stood up and went back inside.

While Vilkas asked "so what was that all about?"

The twins looked offended and Jhan said "that was a sign of deepest respect!"

"Yea it's given to the village elders and others that have earned everyone's respect." Jon finished.

At Vilkas' and Farkas' puzzled looks I explained "In our village the elders' council leads the village. They settle disputes and organize things like the guards and the harvest. There are five elders each in charge of a different aspect of the village; Eirkir is in charge of the council she settles disputes between them. Our father Garson is in charge of the village guard. Likir is in charge of the archives. Toma is in charge of farming and Atof is in charge of the treasury."

Farkas and Vilkas simply nodded in understanding.

Kodlak then turned my brothers and asked "So what brings you two here?"

Jon spoke first "Our ma sent us to tell Amaliea to write."

"And we have letters and a package to deliver to her." Jhan added

"We also came to warn her" Jon pointed out

"Briella let it slip to Torano that you had left to join the companions." Jhan finished

"But we got him convinced him that Jorrvaskr," Jon said

"Was in either Winterhold or Windhelm" Jhan said

"Yea he's not that bright." Jon said

"We were also wondering," Jhan started

"If maybe we could join the companions?" Jon questioned

Vilkas nearly choked on his bread while Ria who had come back with Kodlak's plate looked so excited she might burst.

Farkas looked up grinning and asked "Can I be the one to test them?"

Kodlak studied the twins for a moment before saying "Aye you two can join, If you can pass the test of arms and you agree not to cause fights among your shield siblings."

"Yes sir!" they agreed in unison

Ria ran inside to tell the others what was going on and they all came out as Farkas and Vilkas got set with Jon and Jhan,

Ria sat down beside me and said "It's too bad Njada and Athis aren't here to see this, but I guess their jobs are more exciting."

The two sets of twins were drawing their weapons to start and I put my head down on the table saying "Tell me when it's over I can't watch this."

"Why not?" She asked

"They're going to get themselves creamed." I answered

"They can't be that bad I mean you beat Vilkas." Ria pointed out

"I took training seriously. They spent half their time goofing off." I told her my head still on the table.

The fight began with the others cheering on Farkas and Vilkas. I still did not watch.


	9. Chapter 9: Danger in the Night

It was a lot later that evening and I was showing my brothers around Jorrvaskr, like Farkas and Ria had done for me all those months ago. I still can't believe they actually got in, they spared with Farkas and Vilkas for over an hour. They finally got in simply because they could fight for longer. Kodlak said they had a lot of training to do before they left on a job.

"This is the quarters we sleep in here those two beds are empty so just pick one and unpack. "Hey Torvar." I said as I entered the quarters the twins practically walking on my heels.

Torvar was sitting in the chair next to his bed once more nursing a drink he looked up asking "hey Amaliea, these the new whelps?"

"Yea meet my brothers Jon and Jhan" I called back

"Hey!" they chorused excitedly as they laid their packs on the empty beds.

Then Jon dug around for a moment then handed me two letters and a small package

"Thanks you two settle in I'm going to go read these." I said then headed upstairs and went to sit on the veranda where I opened the first letter.

It was from Ma and Pa a long missive about how things were back home, interspersed with reminders to write and pa reminding me not to get out of practice with my smithing skills. As well as several reminders to come back home to visit. The second letter was from Briella, as was the package. I quickly read the letter first, most of it was her getting on to me about not writing then it turned gossipy near the end. Once I finished the letter I opened the package to reveal a strange necklace with blue stones I didn't recognize it at first but it seemed familiar.

I was about to pick it up to get a better look when Vilkas looked over my shoulder and asked "Is that a amulet of Mara?"

I jerked my hand back as thou burned and behind me I heard the distinct sound of my brothers laughing.

I stood up and turned around to glare at them muttering "I'm going to kill her."

I grabbed up my letters and the package then stalked over to my brothers who froze as I approached. Vilkas was grinning seemly finding it funny.

But the twins stepped back slightly as I growled "Got something you want to tell me?"

"Ah come on it just a joke." Jon said pleadingly

Then Jhan added in the same tone "Yea it was Briella's idea."

I smacked them both upside the head then shoved past them and hurried downstairs. Once there I put all of it in my chest I hate my siblings sometimes.

Things calmed down after that Jon and Jhan joined us at training and I wrote to my parents and Briella. Surprisingly enough Athis and Torvar became friends with the twins. Apparently they liked the twin's habit of getting in fights and teasing me. It was kind of nice having the twins around despite the teasing and their habit of telling stories of stupid things I had done growing up. In revenge I told of what stupid things they had done.

Several more months went by like that until early one morning I woke to Farkas shaking my shoulder half yawning half whispering "Amaliea, Kodlak wants us now, says it's important."

I hurried to get up and followed him to Kodlak's sitting quarters. As we walked down the hall I couldn't help but think that Farkas was not a morning person at least that was my impression from his grumbling about the sun not even being up. Vilkas was waiting with Kodlak like his twin he did not seem to be a morning person.

Once we were there Kodlak said "I've located the Glenmoril Witches Coven one of us needs to go and kill them and bring back their heads. Once we have them we should be able to cure ourselves."

We all grinned in pure excitement then it hit me "So who's going after the heads?"

"Well I was thinking you." Kodlak answered

"Me!" I said my voice squeaking from pure nerves.

"Yes you I'll need Farkas and Vilkas here to help cover your absence and keep things as normal as possible. Besides I think you can handle this go and strike them down as a true warrior." I hurried to the quarters leaving Farkas and Vilkas with Kodlak. Once there I grabbed my pack and got ready to go. Then realizing that I had no idea where I was going, I went back to Kodlak. As I reenter Kodlak's quarters he held up a map and smiles Farkas and Vilkas are nowhere to be seen. I take the map and check the marker near Falkreath. I can take the couch from the stables then hike from there.

Once I put the map away, Kodlak hands me a burlap sack saying "You might want this. It's lined in horker skin so any blood won't seep through."

"Thanks I'll get going then" I say smiling nervously before turning and walking down the hall.

Farkas came out of his room to wish me luck and tell me to be careful. I still saw no sign of Vilkas but I just assumed that he had gone back to bed, so I went on my way to the stables.

Dawn was just beginning to break and the coach driver was hitching his horse and getting ready to leave when I came in sight of the stables. I shrugged my pack further onto my shoulders and was walking past the stables themselves towards the coach, when someone stepped from the shadows behind the stables and laid their hand on my arm. I jumped and was starting to punch them when I recognized Vilkas.

He stepped backwards putting his hands up saying "Calm down it's just me!"

"Vilkas you startled me! Why are you lurking behind the stables?" I hissed at him wishing he would find something better to do then scare me silly.

"I was not lurking, I was waiting for you." He stated sounding indigent.

"Waiting for me why?" I questioned now irritated and confused.

"Well I want to wish you luck and tell you to come back safe. Just be careful ok." He answered messing up his hair with one hand.

He couldn't have said that back at Jorrvaskr. And why is he acting so weird? So I ask "Vilkas is something wrong you're acting strange?"

"Nay nothing's wrong I just wish I was going in your stead or at least with you." He answered though he stopped messing with his hair.

That's when it hit me "Vilkas are you worried about me?"

"Maybe, it's just when Aela and Skjor came back without you. I thought that we'd lost you, that I'd lost you, I realized that I didn't want to lose you." He whispered avoiding meeting my eyes.

"Vilkas I promise I'll come back and I'll bring a way to free us from this curse. You just keep those brothers of mine out of trouble until I get back" I smiled slightly privately thinking that was the sweetest thing he had ever said to me.

Suddenly Vilkas reached out and grabbed my hands saying "Come back to me alright."

My eyes met his and I smiled openly as I said "I'll always come back."

Before I knew what was happening Vilkas had leaned forward and kissed me. Without hesitation I felt myself return the kiss as his arm wrapped around me pulling me close.

I'm not sure how long we would have stood like that had the spell not been broken by the couch driver calling "Next stop Falkreath all aboard!"

We both stepped back from each other still smiling and I hurried to the coach to pay my fare and climb aboard. Once we were moving I looked back to the stables where Vilkas stood waving goodbye. I waved back as an older couple across from me smiled and chuckled. All during the ride I pondered that kiss trying to understand what it meant. By the time the coach reached Falkreath I decided I had no idea. As I got off the coach and walked towards the gate I pulled out the map Kodlak had given me, and decided that it might be best to put the kiss out of my mind for now and focus on the job at hand, getting to the Glenmoril Witches Coven. Both turned out harder than I thought whenever I tried to not think about what happened I would see Vilkas his eyes silvery in the early dawn light. As for getting where I was going it took me most of the afternoon in fact it was almost dark by the time I reached the coven's cave. I quickly stashed my pack in the bushes, readied my weapons and walked into the cave with the sack tied to my belt.

Vanquishing the Glenmoril witches and taking their heads was tiring bloody work. A lot of the time I was ducking behind rocks and around corners to avoid the witches' spells. Mostly I took out the witches with my bow, being unable to get close enough to use my swords. After several hours the disgusting deed was done and my sack was filled with eight witches' heads. I could feel their sticky blood on my hands and clothing thankfully there was a stream near the cave where I washed off. After cleaning up I wrapped the sack in my tent canvas and put the whole bundle in my pack, before setting off back to Falkreath. Once there I waited then caught a coach back. Thanks to trouble on the road it was well after dark by the time the coach reached Whiterun. As I entered the city I noticed the guards were gone from their posts. Then I heard the sounds of a battle I raced towards the noise fearing the worse and was proved true. Jorrvaskr is under attack by the Silverhand! I dropped my pack on the road unsheathed my swords and raced to aid my friends and shield siblings.


	10. Chapter 10: Blades and Battlecries

As I enter the fray inside Jorrvaskr the first thing I see is Kodlak fighting a big brute of a nord and a smaller nord raising a sword to strike him in the back. All I can think is that I'm too far away to reach him.

Then something Farkas had said what felt like so long ago came back to me "What were you doing using your swords as spears?"

I would never reach him in time but maybe? I switch my swords putting my short sword in my left hand and throw it as hard as I can at the coward. I watch as my sword summersaults through the air and sheaths it's self in the cowards back, causing him to fall away from Kodlak. He defeats the man he had been fighting then turns to meet the next opponent. I see Jon standing in the rafters along with Aela shooting Silverhand. I quickly fight my way over to the coward's body and retrieved my sword then leap back into the fray. It doesn't take long for us to have them on the run, all in all only six Silverhand left out of the more than two dozen that attacked. Jon and Jhan quickly proved their worth to the companions by tending to the wounded. I was lucky between the witches and the battle I had only acquired a few minor cuts and burns. No one among the companions died that night but we still suffered a loss, all the fragments of Wuuthrad that the companions had been collecting for hundreds of years were stolen. The worst part was that we had been only one piece short of having them all. After the battle, once all the wounds had been treated I went to retrieve my pack from where I had dropped it. Once I had grabbed it I hurried back into Jorrvaskr.

Once I was inside Farkas approached me favoring his arm and whispered "Kodlak wants us in the under forge. Bring what you were sent to retrieve"

I quickly nodded and he turned away and approached Aela and Skjor who I guess got back before the battle they had left on a job a week ago. I went and helped Ria down the stairs and too bed she was limping from a sword cut to her leg. Everyone was already there and I had seen Vignar and Brill retire to their room and Tilma was cleaning up the mess.

So I told Ria "I'm going to help Tilma." she nodded then laid down and I hurried upstairs

As I stepped into the main hall Tilma looked up from her cleaning and whispered "The others are waiting for you, you've best hurry."

She nodded towards the back doors as I asked quietly "you know?"

"I have been tending to the warriors of Jorrvaskr for as long as I can remember there is little about them I don't know." She told me

I hurried out the door and around the side of Jorrvaskr but when I saw the entrance to the underforge I froze for a moment feeling the blackness rise inside of me and had to force it down. So no long as no one is a werewolf I'll be find I thought to myself, and so I entered the underforge.

As soon as I had Kodlak spoke from where he stood with the rest of the circle "good you're here. Do you have the heads?"

"Yes sir." I said quietly

"Hand them here." He told me smiling

I put my pack on the ground and then unwrapped the sack and gave it to Kodlak

"Thank you Amaliea you did well." he said then turned to Aela and Skjor asking "Do you have the fragment?"

"Aye" Skjor said reaching into a pouch on his belt and pulled out what I instantly knew to be a fragment of Wuuthrad. Kodlak placed the sack of heads in the basin and took the fragment from Skjor.

As he did he spoke a little sadly saying "These were to be the final pieces of the puzzle to set us free from the blood, but now we'll need to retrieve the rest of the pieces."

Vilkas stepped forward saying "I know where the Silverhand are going. An old fort called Driftshade Refuge."

"Good take a shield sibling and go after them" Kodlak said softly

Vilkas turned to me asking "So Amaliea how do you feel about a trip to Dawnstar? You're the only one of us other than me that's uninjured."

I looked him in the eye and smiled saying "I'm in!"

We took the coach from Whiterun stables and I'll admit I blushed a little as we past the stables themselves. It took us most of the next day to get to Dawnstar. From there we traveled southeast to reach the fort.

Once there we stashed our packs behind some trees not far from the fort itself then readied ourselves for battle. The sun was setting behind our backs as I looked over at Vilkas, he was putting his helmet on and I pulled my braid into a bun to get it out of the way. As soon as we were ready we turned to look at the fort on my left Vilkas held out his hand to me and I took it and we smiled at each other I can hear our hearts beating together.

I finally ask "You ready?"

"Aye let's go get Wuuthrad." he answered with that we unsheathed our blades and charged into battle.

The few guards on the walls were relatively easy to take out with my bow. But things got more difficult once we entered the walls. Because up close they could strike back thankfully our armor took the worst of it. The worst part was all the werewolves. Mostly they were dead but even so the memories kept trying to drag me down. I nearly lost it when we came across a room with two cages, one held a dead horse, the other a live werewolf. The werewolf snarled and howled throwing itself against the bars trying to get to us. I heard myself release a choked sound halfway between a sob and a scream. When I did Vilkas stepped between me and the werewolf facing me.

Once he had my attention he said "It's ok Amaliea, I'm with you. Now just keep your eyes on me and focal on the fight were almost done here."

I nodded and followed him. The rest of the battle passed in a blurred confusion of blades and battle cries. Once we reached the main room of the fort the leaders didn't put up much of a fight. After they were dead I found the fragments of Wuuthrad tossed carelessly on a table next to a bottle of mead. I placed them carefully in a pouch on my belt. Once done Vilkas and I walked out of the fort and back towards Dawnstar.

It was a cold gray predawn the sky full of a misty rain that seemed to make it even colder as we approached the gates to Whiterun. But despite the weather and the exhaustion that seemed to try drag me down my heart still felt as light and free as a bird on the wing. Soon all of us will be free of the curse that holds us! Vilkas is walking beside me his fingers intertwined with mine. Every time I look at him a warm feeling shoots thru me it feels as though the chill of the morning can't touch us. As we pass the stables I glance at him remembering what happened the last time we were here at dawn, as if the same thoughts were on his mind Vilkas looks over at me and we both smiled as our eyes meet. His hand released mine and he puts his right arm around my shoulders pulling me closer to him and I wrap my left about his waist.

"We best hurry this rain is picking up" he murmured

I smiled mischievously saying "Alright race you there!"

With that I unwrapped my arm and took off running. I hear him laugh behind me then chase after me. As we approach the gate the guards on duty stand at attention and I come to a stop a foot short of them with Vilkas a few heartbeats behind me.

"I win." I laugh with a smile

Vilkas smiles back and turns to the guards one of which asked "Is something wrong?"

"Nay everything's fine just a race between friends. Would you mind letting us enter." he answered

"Of course Companions" the second guard answered and unlocked the gates to let us enter.

We were still smiling as we entered Jorrvaskr where we were met with a surprise. Everyone even Eurlond was sitting around the main hall.

As we entered Kodlak looked up and asked "Were you successful?"

Vilkas answered for both of us in a voice that rang across the hall "Aye!"

With that a resounding cheer went across the hall from every throat.

As I pulled out the fragments from the pouch Eurlond stepped forward and took the fragments and stating "Now that we have all the fragments I can repair Wuuthrad"

He was cheered as he left to go to the Skyforge. Vilkas and I were herded to the table and a small revel began. It wasn't long before I had slipped away from the table and was sitting on a bench with its back to the stair rail waiting for a chance to slip away and go get some sleep. Before too long Vilkas flopped down beside me his armor clanking. The last thing I clearly remember was the twins arm wrestling while Torvar, Athis, Njada, and Ria drunkenly cheered them on.

Later that day I awoke still sitting on the bench with Vilkas beside asleep with his head resting on the railing behind the bench. Tilma was across the hall in the kitchen stirring a pot of something that smelled like mutton stew. Vignar and Brill were playing some sort of card game in the corner; none of the others were in sight. As I stirred shifting stiff muscles they looked over in my direction.

Tilma asked smiling "Sleep well dear?"

I stood saying "I think I'm not going to do that again."

Vignar spoke "Kodlak wants to see you downstairs."

"Just me or both of us?" I asked

"Both." Brill said

"Should I wake him?" I asked nodding my head towards Vilkas

Tilma chuckled "Let him sleep and here if you didn't stop to sleep you probably didn't stop to eat either." she handed me a warm roll and a sausage link

"Thanks Tilma." I said with a small taking the food and heading downstairs.

I ate as I walked down the hall there were snores coming from the quarters and I could hear a conversation coming from Kodlak's quarters. The doors to the sitting room were closed which was highly unusual I quickly finished the food and knocked on the doors.

Skjor opened them and I hurried to explain "Vignar said Kodlak wanted me." Skjor still makes me nervous he has a feeling of danger around him

"Ah Amaliea I've been waiting for you come in. Is Vilkas awake yet?" Kodlak spoke from his usual chair I could see Aela sitting in the other chair.

I stepped into the room past Skjor being careful not to touch him as I said "Vilkas was still asleep when I came down Tilma said not to wake him."

Now that I was in the room I could see Farkas leaning on the left wall. I stepped away from Skjor towards him.

"What did you need sir?" I asked of Kodlak

"I wanted to speak to all of you together we will wait on Vilkas" Kodlak said and then started writing in his book.

Skjor closed the door then leaned against it resuming his conversation with Aela.

Farkas nudged me and when I turned to look at him he said "It's a good thing you didn't try to wake Vilkas, the last time I tried he attacked me before he realized who I was."

"One question how did you wake him?" I asked thinking that attacking without knowing what was going on did not sound like Vilkas.

"I pulled his covers off and yelled Vilkas!" he said grinning

"Maybe he attacked you because he thought the two of you were under attack." I said trying not to laugh picturing what their expressions must have looked like.

"Huh didn't think of that. Maybe I should try it again and ask him!" Farkas grinned mischievously

I leaned against the wall next to him saying "I wouldn't he might hurt you before he wakes up enough to realize it's just you. Besides everyone else would probably come running too after the whole Silverhand attacking thing." As funny as it would look I really hope he didn't try.

Farkas chuckled and lightly shoved me, before I could shove him back a knock sounded on the doors and Skjor opened it to reveal Vilkas munching on a sausage looks like Tilma fed him too. He walked in and settled himself on my other side so that I was leaning between the two brothers. Somehow it made me feel safer even as Skjor once more closed the door and leaned against it blocking the exit. Then we all looked to Kodlak expectantly.

He spoke quietly "Tonight we will leave for Ysgramore's tomb. It's near Winterhold so dress warm and pack light we will move fast. Once there I'll explain further for now we need to decide something. The tomb cannot be opened without Wuuthrad. So the question becomes who shall carry it? I can no longer bare the weight so that task must fall to another among us."

We were all quiet for several minutes when Skjor spoke "I cannot bear Wuuthrad either I do not deserve the honor. I forced Amaliea to take part in the ritual without thought to how she felt about it. Looking back I can see her fear was plain but, I was blind to it all I cared was that she could not tell our secret."

Aela spoke next "I can't carry Wuuthrad for the same reason I was just as much a part of that as Skjor."

Kodlak's eyes went over the three of us that had not yet spoken looking at us expectantly waiting for one of us to speak. I remained silent feeling as though I had no right to speak among this group.

Vilkas spoke next "I don't think myself worthy it was my idea in the first place that Aela and Skjor needed to know that she knew. When I told them I knew her reasons for keeping our secret and I knew they might do something crazy. I feel myself to partially to blame for what happened."

As he fell silent I reached out and touched his arm whispering "It wasn't your fault."

He just looked at me his eyes thoughtful suddenly into the silence Farkas spoke "I think Amaliea should carry Wuuthrad. She's the least touched by the curse and if attacked she is the least dangerous looking of our numbers so she is the last any would expect to be carrying something of as important as Wuuthrad."

Everyone was looking at me "Me!" my voice squeaked "But I'm nobody among the Companions one of you should carry it. You're the circle I have not earned the honor"

Kodlak suddenly put his hand over his eyes saying "That's just it. You are a member of the circle Amaliea, I had been considering you when Aela and Skjor made their move and that cemented it. As for earning the honor it was you who got the witches heads, you fought to defend Jorrvaskr alongside all of us."

As Kodlak paused Skjor spoke "You went with Vilkas to retrieve the fragments and succeeded."

Looks like I'm going to be carrying an axe even if I don't think I'm good enough. I hope I don't mess this up.

"I'm still not sure about this." I said as Eurlond handed me Wuuthrad which he had wrapped to protect it from the weather. The weapon had been repaired beautifully and was in all honesty extraordinarily heavy. Not to mention bigger than I expected it's a good thing nobody's expecting me to actually use it.

As I attached Wuuthrad to my pack and strapped my bow in front of it Vilkas said "You were the best person to carry it." I gave him a skeptical look and he admitted "Ok the only one who didn't turn it down."

"You do realize that Wuuthrad is especially deadly to elves right?" I asked thinking that anyone would be better than me.

"So?" Farkas asked

"I'm an elf." I pointed out mentally questioning the intelligence of nords and myself for getting caught up in this.

"But you have the heart of a nord" Skjor said in a tone that made it seem like it was meant to be a huge compliment but it was still somewhat offensive.

"I'm pretty sure I have the heart of a Bosmer, Being one there's no other heart I could have." As soon as the words left my mouth I wished I could snatch them back.

I was positive Skjor was going to be angry as he stared at me stunned. Farkas and Vilkas were clearly trying to conceal grins while Eurlond turned his back to us.

Then Aela chuckled slapping me on the shoulder before saying "I knew there was something I liked about you."

Thankfully Kodlak interceded before things could get any worse saying "Come, it's almost dusk. We need to catch a coach to Winterhold, unless the lot of you want to walk there." As he finished speaking I noticed that he was smiling slightly.


	11. Chapter 11: Tombs and Tales

We got lucky we reached the coach just as the driver was giving the last call. We had to hurry to board. Aela, Skjor, and Kodlak sat on the left bench with Aela closest to the driver then Kodlak and finally Skjor. Me Farkas and Vilkas sat opposite them, once more the brothers had put me between them seemingly by some tactical agreement. The other people on the coach were an older couple with three children two boys and a girl.

Almost as soon as the coach was rolling one of the boys asked "Are you soldiers?"

Farkas answered smiling "Nay we're companions."

The smaller boy then said "Really! Papa used to tell us stories about the companions. He said they were the greatest warriors ever and that only the most honorable warriors number among them."

The older woman looked to the boys and said "Hush don't bother the man." then she looked to Farkas saying "I'm sorry if my grandsons bothered you."

Farkas seemed startled at the idea that they were a bother and said "Uh their no bother all they we're doing was asking questions."

Suddenly the girl leaned forward asking "Can a girl become a companion?"

"Only warriors can be companions and girls aren't warriors silly." the older of the two boys said

At that Vilkas leaned forward and looked back down the coach and said "Who told you that? Four among our number are women warriors two of which are in this coach."

The little girl looked at me and asked "Are you really a companion?"

"Yes I am so is Aela." I said nodding towards Aela

The girl leaned further forward to look around Skjor and Kodlak to see Aela. We spent most of the ride talking to the three children until they fell asleep at which point the couple thanked us for our patience and kindness. Kodlak told them that no thanks were necessary. Once the coach reached Winterhold we got off and headed for the tomb.

Once there opening the tomb was a simple matter of putting Wuutfrad in the hands of a statue of Ysgramor afterwards things weren't so simple. I had always thought of ghosts as well pretty much harmless souls just kind of wandering around. The ones in the tomb not so much they seemed to be trying to add our souls to their number. In all honesty as creepy as dragur are I think I prefer fighting them at least they didn't talk. Kodlak said they were trying to make sure we were worthy to enter and that they had probably been expecting us.

But that's not very comforting when most of the ghost charged at me yelling "Die elf!" and other such things along those lines, not very comforting at all in fact kind of disturbing.

I mean come on there's six of us here stop ganging up on me. Farkas and Vilkas kept having to lend me a hand and started teasing me about it. When we came to a doorway covered in cobwebs Farkas nearly turned around muttering something about hating frostbite spiders. I convinced him to just wait there and let me and Aela deal with the spiders via bow. Once they were dead Farkas had no problem and he stopped laughing at me. By the time we reached the flame of the harbinger that Kodlak said we had been seeking I was just about battled out and had decided I really don't like ghosts.

As we encircled the flame Kodlak said "We will go one at a time to rid ourselves of our wolf spirits."

We all agreed we should go in the order of who had had it the longest, so Kodlak went first. the wolf spirt would have been beautiful had it not been for the fact it tried to kill all of us. as soon as it was dead least that's what I think you'd call it can you kill a spirt?

Anyway all the tension seemed to drain out of Kodlak and he said "free at last."

Skjor went next his wolf spirt was even more fearsome then Kodak's and like Kodlak as soon as it was gone he relaxed but he simply grunted. Then it was Aela's turn as she threw the witches head into the fire her wolf spirt emerged and seemed unable to decide who to attack first. Once it was gone she relaxed but said nothing by now I was dreading my turn I feared I would not have the strength to face my wolf.

Farkas went next describing it as being like "Relaxing with a mug of warm spiced mead losing aches I didn't know I had."

Vilkas went next and as soon as his was gone he said "It's strange I can no longer hear your hearts beating but my mind is no longer clouded with thoughts of the hunt either I feel a true nord once more."

As I took the head from the bag and approached the flames I dreaded what was to come I tossed the head into the flames as the head burned nothing happened I could not understand it.

Then Kodlak called to me "Amaliea do you still wear the medallion I gave you?"

"Yes." I answered wondering what that had to do with anything.

"Take it off and toss it to me!" he called

I did as he said and as soon as the medallion lost contact with me something knocked me back onto my back. When I looked up a wolf spirt was standing over me snarling. It was more solid then the others had been and so the fight began.

After it was over I asked Kodlak one question "what just happened?"

We were all staring at Kodlak waiting his answer then Skjor bent down and picked up the medallion from where it had landed and looked at it for a few moments.

Then he looked to Kodlak saying "I know this medallion you used to wear it before you went on that job and got your leg hurt. How did Amaliea get it?"

After looking at all our faces Kodlak finally spoke "Amaliea the only way I can explain all this is to tell the whole tale it is your choice who you want to know. Are there any here you do not wish to know?"

I looked around at the people in the tomb three I would trust with my life and two I'm still not sure of. In truth I do not wish any of them to know but fate had torn that option out of my hands. I looked at the floor in front of my boots trying to calm the fear and uncertainty that seemed to close in on me. I felt more then saw Farkas and Vilkas step to either side of me a gesture that helped calm the storm inside with them near me I felt safe and a lot more confident. I couldn't help but think Farkas was so like my brothers but quiet like my Pa. Vilkas was also quiet like pa but in some ways so different.

I finally gathered myself enough to think clearly I looked to Kodlak and said "If it were up to me that tale would never have seen the light of day, but it has and now it has to be told."

Kodlak nodded and gestured for us to sit as we did Vilkas shifted his arm so that it encircled my shoulders and on my left Farkas sat close so that I was ensconced between them. Farkas put his hand on my arm and Kodlak began.

Kodlak's tale

I guess I should begin at the beginning just over nine years ago the companions received a letter from a village in Falkreath hold called Woodvalley. A group of necromancers had taken up residence in a cave not far from the village and livestock was going missing. They were requesting help the letter said that if we would accept send whoever we sent to the inn in Falkreath to meet a man named Garson Lyaera he would guide them to the village as it could be hard to find. In the end I decided to go myself I hadn't been on a job in a while and I was curious so I went. Garson Lyaera turned out to be the biggest bosmer I had ever seen. He led me to a cave a few hours from Falkreath then we went through it and emerged on a cliff side trail looking out over a hidden valley. Most of the valley was covered in woodland but near the cliff was a village a good bit bigger then Riverwood, some livestock, and a river that wound its way through fields before disappearing into the woods. The village seemed very busy and a frown was furrowing Garson's brow.

As we walked down the path a young bosmer man ran up to meet us saying "Garson sir thank the gods your back."

"What's going on Simiean?" Garson asked

Now that we were closer I could hear that a lot of people were calling something but we were still too far away to hear what.

The man Simiean had caught his breath and said "Sir it's Amaliea she's missing no one's seen her since yesterday evening."

Garson's face went white and he threw his pack to the ground and ran down the path to the village where he was meet by a blond woman. He clutched her to himself she seemed to be crying.

Simiean picked up Garson's pack and turned to me asking "Are you the one the Companions sent?" at my nod he said "follow me you'll want to hear this."

I followed Simiean down the path when we got to the village Garson was coming out of what was obviously the blacksmiths house carrying a large Warhammer. He was followed by a pair of dark haired twin boys who looked about sixteen carrying swords and a blond girl who looked about fourteen. They were quickly joined by the blond woman with all them together it was obvious they were a family. A gray-haired woman went up to Garson and seemed to be trying to convince him of something.

After a moment he yelled "Stop trying to patronize me Eirkir those blasted necromancers took my little girl! I'm not going to stand here arguing I'm going to get my daughter back!"

He started to walk away from her with the boys following on his heels and she called "Please Garson at least give us time to explain it to the Companion you brought maybe he'll go with you."

Garson looked over at me his eyes were filled with rage but behind the rage I could see desperation and sadness. He walked over to me with the boys still following him and the others soon joining us.

Eirkir spoke "Companion I know the letter we sent was for simply getting rid of a band of necromancers but things have become worse. This morning it was discovered that one of the village children has gone missing a young girl named Amaliea, she's Garson's and Mareia's youngest please can you go with Garson and his sons to find her. We fear the necromancers may have taken her."

Suddenly the blond woman who I was assuming was Mareia pleaded "Please go with my husband please find my baby."

She then turned to her husband crying the girl was openly crying and the twins were clutching their swords ready for a fight. I told them I would go with Garson and we left. Not far from the village near the edge of the woods we found signs of a struggle and something that chilled me to the bone werewolf tracks. From the scents and the tracks I could tell what had happened a young girl had been running towards the village the werewolf chasing her it had caught her there and dragged her away. We followed the tracks to a cave in the cliff side with part of a camp in front of it. Neither Garson nor his sons had said a word the entire time just clutched their weapons. I told the boys to stay inside the tree line as look outs then me and Garson walked towards the cave as we approached several people rose from around a campfire all dressed in necromancer's robes.

I called out to them "Hello travelers we're from the village one of the children there has gone missing a young girl have you happened to see her?"

The necromancers looked alarmed then one of them yelled "get them!" and they all charged.

They weren't that hard to fight none were very skilled and Garson with his hammer was a fearsome figure. Afterwards we entered the cave even inside we had no problem, it wasn't long before the necromancers were taken care of but we couldn't find the girl. There were a lot of side passages so we split up I think we both feared the same thing that when we found the girl she wouldn't be alive. I was beginning to give up hope when I heard a faint cry down another side passage. As I raced down it the cries became louder until they were pain filled screams and roars. When I reached the end of the passage I came into a small chamber and saw a terrible sight the only fixture in the room was a cage shoved against the wall and huddled in it as far back as she could get was a small red-haired girl. Her right arm was bleeding heavily and she was using a weak flame spell to try to fight of a large coal black werewolf that was intent on killing her. I rushed forward to distract the wolf then fought and killed it but I was wounded in the process the creature's claws had sliced through my leg. I dragged myself over to the cage where the girl was still huddled. She was crying and shaking sitting in a pool of her own blood she looked at me but didn't seem to see me. I didn't have any healing potions with me and I had no idea how to treat a wound that bad so I did the only thing I could think of I started talking to her. I asked her if she was Amaliea.

She responded by nodding and saying "yes." In a whisper

So I told her that her pa was looking for her.

Then she really looked at me for the first time and said "Papa's looking for me?"

Her face seemed to light up at that thought. I told her that we'd have to help him find us by calling for him after a few minutes the girl lost consciousness and it wasn't long before my vision got blurry. I don't know how long I sat there calling for Garson just before everything went black I saw him run into the cave and rushed over to his little girl.

When I came too I was lying in a bed in a room I had never seen before and one of Garson's twins was sitting in a chair by the door. As soon as he realized I was awake he ran out of the room calling for his ma it turned out the blond woman Mareia was the village healer. I spent three months with Amaliea's family in that time I realized that Amaliea had the wolf blood in her.

Amaliea's POV

At this point he stopped to gather his thoughts, my mind was reeling and Farkas said "But Amaliea said she never turned."

"I never did until what happened with Aela and Skjor. What are you talking about I had the blood in me?" I said completely confused

Vilkas asked "If Amaliea had wolf blood before why couldn't we sense it?"

Kodlak continued "The answer to all your questions lie with the medallion. Before I left Woodvalley I gave that medallion to Amaliea because it's enchanted. It suppresses the Wolfblood so that when I gave it to Amaliea her blood never grew strong enough to cause her to turn and it also prevented any werewolf from sensing the blood in her."

I didn't know what to think I was hearing what he was saying but I couldn't understand it. I wondered why didn't he tell me so I asked "why didn't you tell me?"

"I gave you the medallion in hopes you could live a normal life. I planned to tell you after you joined the Companions but the time never seemed right and then the business with Aela and Skjor happened and I wasn't sure how you'd take it." Kodlak said not meeting my eyes

I stood up and headed for the exit "Amaliea?" Kodlak said

"I need some air, I need to think." I said running out of the tomb as I left I heard footsteps following me.

I rushed outside and left the tomb only to slide on a patch of ice and land face first in a snow bank.

Next thing I knew someone grabbed my arm and pulled me to my feet saying "You know your brothers weren't kidding you can be a bit of a klutz."

It was Vilkas he led me around a bunch of rocks to a sheltered spot out of the wind before asking "Are you alright?"

And with that simple comment and the concern in his eyes I was undone I slid to the ground crying and saying "I don't know. I don't know what to think, what to feel."

I can't stop crying now that I've started Vilkas sits down next to me and reaches out encircling me in his arms. I don't even stop to think I bury me head against his armored chest circling his waist with my arms clinging to the one normal thing in all of this mess. My thoughts are to jumbled to even be coherent to myself the only clear thought was Kodlak never told me. All this time he never told me, I spent all this time wondering why I never turned and he never told me. I felt Vilkas pull his thick woolen cloak so that the ends overlapped the sides of my cloaks and then he just held me.

I'm not sure how long we sat there like that before Vilkas said "look up."

I looked up at him and he nodded his head at something behind me I sat up turning to look and say a beautiful sight. Arches of light and color weaving across the sky I had seen them before but never this bright just then I realized I was shivering. Vilkas pulled me back to sit beside him tucking one side of his cloak behind me pulling me close and wrapping his arm about my shoulders. Then he used his other hand to pull cloak across me so that we were wrapped in a shared cocoon of warmth in that frigid land.

Then he spoke again "I read once that hope shines brightest in our darkest hour, but it's up to you to take that hope and believe in it. I imagine you feel kind of like how I felt when I found out that those with the blood can't go to Sovngarde."

I looked at him waiting for him to continue he looked back at me before going on "I felt betrayed, lost, and seriously confused. I felt like I had been lied to and had been living that lie for years. "

"Sounds about right. Does it ever stop?" I said my voice sounding choked even to me

"After a while aye. You've just got to get there." Vilkas said

We sat together watching the lights until they faded away. Then we stood and rearranged our cloaks before walking back to the entrance to the tomb. Where we found that all the packs were gone and where they had been sitting was a note written in charcoal on a piece of paper. I picked it up and read it to Vilkas.

 _We went on back to Winterhold, took your packs with us we weren't sure you'd come back we'll wait in Winterhold and catch the next coach back – Farkas_

Vilkas took the note and folded it tucking it into a pocket inside his cloak, we walked back to Winterhold and rejoined the others just in time to catch a coach. Only this time instead of Me, Vilkas, and Farkas sitting across from the others. We all sat along one side with Aela closest to the driver then Kodlak, Skjor, Farkas, Me and finally Vilkas. The other passengers filling the opposite side of the coach were mainly a group of young mages, who judging by their chatter were on break from the Collage and a really stuck up high elf. Who when he looked at me wrinkled his nose and got this 'I'm so much better then you' look on his face. He was wearing Thalmor robes and I had to fight the urge to punch him in his sneering face. Needless to say I spent the trip back talking with Farkas and Vilkas about just about anything we could think of from weapons to weather. It was a very long ride especially when Skjor decide to add his two gold to our conversation, which usually came in the form of some barb aimed at me. I think he was trying to get back at me for my remark back at the Skyforge.


	12. Chapter 12: Plots in the Snow

When we returned to Whiterun Kodlak place Wuuthrad in its proper place of honor, on the wall of Jorrvaskr where the fragments had hung for the past hundred years. Once more everyone reveled, everyone except the circle that is, we went downstairs to get some sleep. When I awoke the next morning it seemed the cold had followed us from Winterhold because there was a blanket of snow on the ground winter had come to Whiterun.

During breakfast it was obvious that we were all lingering over our food. I'm not sure about everyone else but in my case as beautiful as I find snow is it's still cold, wet, and awful to train in. just as I was finishing my food and running out of reasons to stall, Kodlak stood and cleared his throat.

Everyone turned to look at him as he said "Today since no one has any jobs we will be doing a group training exercise outside I suggest you dress warm. We will meet at the abandoned watchtower in an hour."

Once we were all gathered at the watch tower Kodlak told us the plan. We were going to be split up in to teams our goal take the tower. It sounded easy enough until Kodlak assigned the teams Skjor, Aela, Farkas, Vilkas, Torvar, and him were going to be defending the tower, and the two attacking teams were going to be Ria, Jon, and Athis on one, the other Me, Jhan, and Njada once teams were assigned we were sent off to plan.

We wandered a little ways away from the tower before we got to planning.

Which of course Jhan started by asking "So what's our plan?" and looking from me to Njada.

"I say repeated frontal assaults we'll wear them down." Njada said smirking

"I don't think that will work." I said quietly

"And why not!" she snapped

"Because they out number us two to one and the only ones worn down would be us." I pointed out.

"So what do you think we should do?" she snarled aggressively.

"Well since were outnumbered then maybe we should recruit some help." I spoke calmly not wanting to get into an argument.

"What do you mean?" she said sounding slightly appeased

"I mean we should get the other team and work together." I answered

"Can we do that?" Jhan asked

Njada smiled "They never said we couldn't. Jhan go track down the others and meet us by those rocks over there." She said nodding at a pile of rocks that looked vaguely like a horse.

It took a few minutes but Jhan came back with the others. Once we were all behind the rocks and out of sight of the towers we got to planning.

"Alight the first thing we need to do is take stock of our resources" Athis said

Our final stock list was one angry nord armed with sword and shield, one impulsive imperial armed with sword and shield, one surly dunmer armed with daggers, and three bosmer armed with bows and blades, plus a lot of snow. After a long discussion and a couple of arguments we had a plan. Though the twins did have to pull a switch we needed Jon with me and Njada for it to work.

I watched from behind a snow drift as Athis, Ria, and Jhan charged the front door of the tower to be met by all six defenders. I motioned Jon and Njada forward we hurried to the side of the tower so that we were standing under a window from the second level. Once there Njada gave Jon a boost so that he was balanced on her shoulders I quickly climbed up them and through the window. Then I turned and grabbed Jon he grabbed hold of my arms and Njada grabbed his legs and I started hauling them through the window. As soon as Jon was through the window I let him go and grabbed Njada, then Jon helped haul her the last bit into the tower. Once we were all in Jon and Njada hid in the rubble under the stairs and I hurried to the opposite window where I climbed onto the shallow ledge outside the window and signaled Jhan who signaled the others to retreat. They fell back and the defenders reentered the tower laughing about the attack.

I distinctly heard Farkas say "I wonder when Amaliea, Njada, and Jhan will show their faces?"

To which Skjor said "Njada and Amaliea are probably at each other's throats by now with Jhan caught in the middle."

Most of them laughed at that and I hoped Njada had the sense to stay down and not get mad. Thankfully she did and the others went on up the next set of stairs seemingly to head for the top of the tower. I climbed back through the window after making sure no one had stayed there time to set out trap.

We snuck down stairs where sure enough there was a trapdoor to the cellar. There we found some rope and lucky us a bunch of old fishnets. Jon was in his element grinning like a manic as he did his thing. Once we were done we went back upstairs and Jon and Njada went back to their hiding spot. I then stepped back onto the ledge waving to where I knew Athis was meant to be watching. A quick flash of sunlight on a dagger blade confirmed that he'd seen a few moments later the three of them once more charged the door. The defenders rushed down to meet them as fast as they could right into Jon's trap. Which they met with yells of surprise and irritation as well as a few curses. We raced after them and were greeted by the sight of The Circle plus Torvar hanging in a bundle of nets from the middle of the ceiling, Njada hurried and opened the door to let the others in.

As Ria entered she asked "So did we win?"

Aela looked bug-eyed and Farkas was grinning, Vilkas was wearing his customary scowl but his eyes betrayed his mirth.

Skjor scowled as he said "You were put in teams for a reason. Why are you all together?"

Kodlak smiled and Torvar frankly just looked confused as I answered "You may have put us in teams, but you didn't say we couldn't work together or that the teams had to stick together."

Vilkas chuckled and Kodlak said "Then it looks like you got the point of this exercise, to find the best way to gain control of the tower. Now let us down."

Jon walked over to a rope tied to a nail and slowly lowered the nets to the ground. Then we all worked together to undo the nets.

Once they were free Kodlak said "Farkas, Vilkas since you found this situation so amusing the two of you and Amaliea are in charge of this lot of whelps, try to keep them out of trouble some training outside the walls ought to do the lot of you some good."

With that Kodlak, Aela, and Skjor went back to Whiterun leaving the other three with us.

We all walked out of the tower and watched them until they were out of sight

Then Farkas scooped up a handful of snow and yelling "Snow fight!" shoved it down the back of Vilkas' armor then took off running.

The result was Vilkas trying desperately to get the snow out while Farkas asked "What's wrong brother I thought nords didn't get cold?"

Within a few minutes our training session had dissolved in to an all-out snowball free for all. I had been freezing before it even started and add cold wet snow too it within five minutes my teeth where chattering but I was having too much fun to stop. I ran with the others laughing and fighting and for the first time in a long time feeling like I belonged. We stayed out there until the sun had begun to set then headed back to Jorrvaskr, where Tilma had the choices of hot tea or warm spiced mead waiting. Most went for the mead in fact they all did except me and surprisingly Vilkas. We sat down at one of the small side tables after grabbing some dinner and I gave him a questioning look directed at his tankard.

He smiled saying "Figured I'd try it and see what you like about it. I'm surprised for something made out of weeds it's actually pretty good."

I chuckled and said "It's made out of herbs not weeds and my favorite thing about it is that you don't get a hangover from drinking it."

He chuckled raising his tankard and inclining it to me before taking a drink. After a few hours of everyone laughing, talking, and Vignar telling everyone that the companions have gone downhill since his day, people started drifting off to bed. It seemed things couldn't get any more right little did I know the trouble that was even then making its way towards Whiterun's gates.

The next day started off normal enough with training in the snow covered yard. Today it was hand to hand which mainly consisted of me, Ria, Athis, and Njada sparing with each other than exchanging pointers and moves. As it was got close to noon Athis and Njada drifted inside to go get lunch.

Ria and I were about to go join them when Njada came back out and asked "Hey Amaliea you got another brother you didn't tell us about?"

"No only the twins why do you ask?" I said confused

"Cause there's some bosmer guy asking for you at the front door. Blond haired and pretty good looking too."

I felt the blood drain from my face not him again anyone but him, I peeked around the door just to be sure and I was sadly right. Standing bold as brass by the front doors was Torano and Vignar was telling him

"She's usually in the training yard around now I can tell her you're here."

"I was really hoping to surprise her I'm sure she'll be excited to see me. Could you just show me where she is?" Torano said in silken tones

"We'll I guess it can't hurt." Vignar murmured

As Vignar started to turn I shut the door and grabbed Ria's arm saying "Stall them! Tell them I'm not here, that you don't know where I am! Ok?"

"Sure but why?" Ria asked obviously unnerved by my strange behavior

Njada was looking at me like I'd lost it and Farkas had paused in his slashing at a training dummy to give me a questioning look.

"Njada please tell my brothers that Torano's here." I asked thinking that maybe they could get rid of him before I had to deal with him.

"ok?" she sounded as puzzled as she looked.

"I'll explain later."

With that I took off around Jorrvaskr and went up to the Skyforge, where much to Eurlond's surprise I promptly ducked behind the chest he kept the tools of his trade in.

He gave me a look and asked "Something wrong?"

As he turned back to the blade he was working on I said "Nothing much just a guy from my village I would rather not deal with trying to find me."

He shrugged then said "I take it you mean the blond haired woodelf."

"Yes how'd you know?" I asked peering over the top of the chest

"Vignar is bringing him this way. By the way hiding behind a chest might strike some as cowardly."

I shot him a look as I reluctantly stood from behind the chest and turned towards the ramp just as they crested the hill.

When Vignar saw me he smiled "Ah I told you she'd be at the Skyforge. Amaliea there's someone here to see you."

On his heels came Torano with his self-satisfied smirk so sure he had me cornered saying "Hello Amala It's lovely to see you again. Did you miss me? I certainly missed seeing your lovely face every day."

His voice dripped with poison honey and I saw right through him.

My face and voice was cold as I told him "First of all as I keep telling you my name is Amaliea not Amala and no I did not miss you if anything I wish you weren't here now."

"Oh come now Amala you know you can't resist me." His entire demeanor was like that of a snake cool and calculating

He reached out to take my hand and I jerked away from him saying "As I have told you more times than I can count I'm not interested now leave me alone."

I hurried past him and down the path as I passed Vignar he looked puzzled I guess Torano told him we were sweethearts or something. That guy is an ass I can't stand him, the only reason he's interested in me at all is because I'm the only single girl from the village who hasn't had a crush on him. Guess it hurts his pride that were girl is immune to his 'charms'.

I hurried over to Ria who looked over as I approached saying "I tried to distract them but it didn't work."

"Amaliea what's going on?" Farkas asked from where he leaned against a support post near us

"Trying to avoid that guy no big deal. Did Njada go for the twins?"

"yea." Ria said

Neither looked convinced that nothing was wrong. Just then Torano came around the building behind me and grabbed my wrist before I could avoid him.

"Torano let go of me." I said my voice nearly a growl

"Oh come on Amala why." suddenly a large fist imposed itself into Torano's face cutting of whatever he was about to say with an audible crunching crack that made it clear that something had broken.

I looked back over my shoulder along the arm to see the face of a clearly angry Farkas. As Farkas drew back his arm Torano released my wrist to put his hands over his now bleeding nose and I quickly stepped out from in-between them. Once I was out of the way Farkas took a half step forward and grabbed Torano's collar hauling him forward.

Then looking down at him, he growling out through clenched teeth "Never grab a woman who doesn't want you to touch her. And if you ever so much as reach for Amaliea again I will break you got it."

Torano's eyes were as wide as saucers and he was nodding furiously as he stood trapped in Farkas' grip. Nords as a race may be rough but there are times I love their perchance for punching people who deserve it, and this is definitely one of those times. Thank the Gods for Farkas who choose this moment to release Torano, who promptly fell on his ass and from behind me I heard my brothers snickering.

Then Jhan said "Hey Farkas did you leave anything for us to tell off?"

"If you had been here when your sister needed you, you could have told him off yourself." Farkas said raising an eyebrow at the twins as the came towards us.

I pointed out "I didn't necessarily need anyone to help, but thanks Farkas it's good to know you got my back."

Ria was chuckling slightly as Vilkas came out looked at Torano on the ground and asked "What's going on or do I not want to know?"

Farkas answered "Just teaching an ass some manners."

I couldn't help but think yay I'm not the only one who thinks him an ass.

Just then Torano chose to dig his hole even deeper by looking directly at Farkas and saying in his most stuck up tone "My manners are none of your concern."

"You made them my concern when you bothered Amaliea." Farkas said without even sparing him a glance.

"What's it to you is were-girl your woman or something?" Torano scoffed showing his true colors

I felt Vilkas' hand on my arm as he stepped forward saying "No she's mine and if you ever insult her again you will have me to deal with."

Torano stood there looking stunned for a few seconds before his face changed into a sneer of contempt and he hit the last straw "Wow Amala I should have known that a dumb werewolf like you would end up with a nord dog. Course I'm surprised he's even vaguely interested, I mean even your own parents didn't want you."

He stood a few feet away from us his face a study in sneering contempt as all four men plus Ria and Njada stepped forward, I wasn't even sure when Njada had got there.

But I stopped them by saying two simple words "He's mine."

They all paused and my brothers instantly grinned they knew that tone and they knew my limits. I could care less if you stand around all day insulting me, but you insult my family or my friends and you're in for a world of hurt, and Torano had just crossed the line on both counts.

I stepped forward and said in a tone coated in ice "You have until the count of three to run before I beat the living daylights out of you. One…." He stood staring

"Two…" his look said he didn't think I'd do it

"Three." I always do what I say I will.

My first punch was too his stomach. My second an upper cut to his jaw I heard and felt it break under the force of impact. Normally I'm not big on pointless violence but this in a way felt good. I just kept punching him no complicated moves, the few times he tried to punch back I didn't even bother with dodging or blocking I took the blow and went on. In the end he ran and I nearly went after him but Jon and Jhan stepped in front of me and blocked me before I could.

Jon grabbed my shoulders and looked me in the eye saying "It's over you beat him to a pulp."

I took a deep breath and reclaimed control of my anger before turning around to face the others. Farkas was grinning while Ria and Njada both looked just stunned. At some point during the fight Vignar and Eurlond had come down from the Skyforge, Vignar looked just as stunned as Ria and Njada but Eurlond just nodded.

When I looked to Vilkas he had a small grin and walked to me before quietly asking "Still mad?"

I nodded.

"Wanna go take care of some bandits with me?" he asked still smiling.

I nodded again and within a few hours Vilkas and I were sitting cleaning our blades in a freshly cleared bandit camp that was a cave in the rock below Dragonsreach.

"Feel better?" he asked

"Yea." I said smiling wryly

"Ready to head back?" he said glancing at me.

"Not just yet." I admitted

We passed a few minutes in a comfortable silence before I said "Hey Vilkas." He glanced over at me "Thanks for sticking up for me with Torano."

"I meant what I said if he ever insults you again he's mine." He said while examining a fresh nick on his blade's edge.

"Did you mean the other part to?" I asked finishing cleaning my short sword.

"The one about you being mine?" His hands stilled on his blade and I nodded

"Only if you don't mind?" Vilkas looked slightly nervous which was strange to see and somewhat endearing.

"I don't mind, so long as that means that I get to claim you too" I said smiling slightly.

"Wouldn't have it any other way."

We smiled at each other and once more he leaned forward and caught my lips in a gentle kiss. Only this time I smiled against his mouth and started chuckling.

He leaned back smiling and asked "What's funny?"

"We pick the least romantic places to kiss." It had struck me when he leaned forward and I couldn't help but laugh.

He gave me a look and I told him "First behind the stables. Now sitting in a bandit camp with our swords on our laps and the camps previous owners lying not ten feet away."

He started laughing and said "I guess we need to work on that huh?"

"No I don't think so we make it work it just struck me funny." I smirked

"Come on lets head home it's getting late and neither of us ate lunch." Vilkas said as he sheathed his sword.

We laughed and joke all the way back to Whiterun I was glad for the peace, I was not looking forward to the questions I knew would be waiting back at Jorrvaskr.


	13. Chapter 13: Answers and Giants

**AN: sorry for the wait I've been seriously busy of late so I haven't had much time to write and if anyone is interested in what Amaliea's last name means I got it from** **.** **so if you want to know just look and see**

When we got back to Jorrvaskr I was proven right, the second we walked in the door everyone turned to look at us.

Ria was the first to speak "So Amaliea are you a werewolf or not cause I tried to get the twins to explain but they make no sense?"

The twins in question were looking at me apologetically as I looked to Ria and said "I'm not."

I was privately glad that this had not come up before Ysgramore's tomb because I would have hated lying to her.

Ria then turned on the twins and said "See now how hard was that!"

Jon and Jhan looked indigent at her comment and Farkas looked like he was trying very hard to keep a straight face while watching the twins. I couldn't seem to bring myself to look at the others to gauge their reactions.

It was Njada who finally asked the million gold question "So how'd you end up getting bit by one anyway?"

That was the question I had been dreading ever since Dustman's cairn, but even so I had to say something.

"Childish stupidity." Is what I finally decide on praying to every god I could think of that I wouldn't have to elaborate.

It was not to be Athis was the next to speak asking "So how does childish stupidity get you attacked by a werewolf?"

"It's a long story." I said quietly

At that Vignar called from his spot in the corner "Well then get to telling it, cause we all want to know!"

My shoulders slumped in defeat it seemed the time to reveal my tale had come, I just hope I don't look a fool in the telling.

Amaliea's tale

I was ten when a group of necromancers set up a base in a cave, near the village I grew up in. We had village guards, but they were not trained in how to deal with necromancers. So the Village Elders sent a letter to the Companions for help and my Pa was sent to Falkreath to meet whoever they sent, then guide them to the village. After he left I kept hearing the adults speaking in whispers about necromancers. I did not know what they were so I asked but no one would tell me, so I got the idiotic idea in my mind that I would find out for myself. I kept listening waiting for a clue and I finally got it, the necromancers were camped in a cave to the southwest of the village, I decide to go talk to them. My Ma had told the Twins, Briella, and I to stay in the village, so I decide that the best way to go about it was to sneak off at night and tell no one.

That night I waited until everyone was asleep then snuck out. I darted between shadows while in the village but as soon as I reached the woods I began to run. The moons were at their peak by the time I reached the cave and I could see the light of the necro's fire through the trees. I stopped and caught my breath before approaching, at first the necromancers seemed pretty normal but the way they looked at me sent chills down my spine. But it wasn't until after I asked what they were and they answered that I got truly scared.

I started to back away back into the trees but I was stopped by a hand grabbing my arm, As their leader said something that echoed in my nightmares for years

"Don't leave now little one. You're exactly what we've been looking for, our latest experiment needed a test subject."

The hand on my arm tightened as I jerked and fought. I was carrying a dagger my Pa had been teaching me to use since before remembering I grabbed it from the sheath on my belt and stabbed the man holding me.

I took a breath and paused to quell the shadows of terror that rose up whenever I thought about the events of that night. For the first time since beginning my tale I felt Vilkas hand on my arm and noticed that Farkas and my brothers had moved to stand near me.

That's when the ever irrepressible Ria asked "So where did you stab the guy?"

I answered nervously thinking that this was not something I wanted to go over "Let's just say that if he had survived much longer, he still would not be having any children."

Njada nearly choked on her ale and started laughing along with Ria. Skjor and Aela exchanged an incomprehensible look. Kodlak chuckled quietly and Vignar frankly looked stunned, while Athis just smirked.

Torvar slurred out "why'd you stab him ther an' not his gut or somethin?"

Jon and Jhan grinned answering in practiced unison "If you're fighting someone bigger then you, aim for their weak points eyes, throat, stomach, or groin."

Everyone turned to look at them and they finished "At least that's what Pa always says."

We had gotten that lecture from Pa before every weapons lesson when we were children. And as dumb as it was the interruption and laughter calmed me enough to go on so I continued my tale.

Needless to say the guy let me go pretty quickly and I took off running through the woods. Making a bee line back home that's when the werewolf started chasing me. Bosmer may be fast and designed for moving quickly through the trees but a werewolf in their beast form is a lot faster. Still I knew those woods, I had gotten close enough to home to see the glow of my Pa's forge before he caught me and dragged me back to the necromancers' lair. Before too long I was locked in a small cage in a cavern where I stayed until the next day when the necro's death screams started to echo about the caves. The were-wolf came in and opened the cage and spoke to me before turning. Then he attacked, his jaws were going for my throat and I threw up my right arm to protect my neck. I lost count of the number of times his teeth closed about my arm. I was trying to fight back using a flame spell and that's where Kodlak found me. He killed the monster then spoke to me, afterwards I passed out when I woke I was back home. Kodlak had been injured fighting the beast and stayed with my family for a while. While he healed he told me stories of the Companions, and my life's goal became to become a Companion. Kodlak was the first to place a full sized sword in my hands. I told him about my parents' blades and he told me to come to Whiterun and seek out the Companions once I could wield them. So when the time came that I had learned all I could of combat from the people of my village I came here, and well you all know the rest.

Amaliea's POV

When I finished my story I noticed that I was griping my right arm, I quickly released it thinking that this was the first time I had been able to tell the story without having a near panic attack. It was well after dark and I was hoping everyone would be too tired to ask anything else. As I looked around I noticed that Torvar was passed out at one of the tables. Athis was watching me while Ria and Njada were swaying slightly on their bench.

Then Njada asked "So Kodlak you knew Amaliea before she got here?"

"Aye, though I did not recognize her until after I was already planning to have Vilkas test her arm." Kodlak answered bluntly.

After that the conversation changed into one of everyone telling tales of their misadventures and fights. Not long after we all drifted to our beds, though in Torvar's case Jon and Jhan picked him up and hauled him downstairs to dump in a bed.

The next day dawned clear and cold, I had once again risen early and was in the training yard practicing my bow when Farkas came out with Ria and Njada trailing after him.

When he spotted me he called "Hey Amaliea you up for a job!"

I didn't think about it as I quickly called back "Where, When, What, How much, and any shield siblings?"

Njada was glaring daggers at Farkas not that he seemed to notice while Ria was grinning like an idiot.

"Eastmarch, within the next hour, two giants, 300 gold each, Me, Ria, and Njada!" He called back grinning

Looks like Farkas was getting used to my shorthand way of going through the details for a job. The first time I did that, it threw him thru a loop now he answerers without a breath.

I thought for a moment then answered "Give me a few to get my pack and I'll be ready."

At that he grinned and I hurried past them into Jorrvaskr, heading down the stairs. Once there I procced to shove a couple changes of clothes, a handful of healing potions, some other necessities into my pack then as an afterthought I tossed my flute in on top figuring it might be nice to have. Then I grabbed my tent and bed roll before racing back upstairs, where I met the others getting provision from Tilma.

Coming up behind them I asked Farkas "So what's the plan?"

He jumped slightly then answered "Take the coach to Windhelm, Get the details from the Jarl's steward cause the letter was vague, then go find the giants."

I nodded then accepted a bag of provisions from Tilma saying "Thanks."

By the time we got off the coach my entire body was stiff from a long ride on a very hard bench, and my ears were numb from Ria's endless chatter not to mention the fact it was freezing. I quickly made note of the fact that Windhelm in winter is not a place I want to be, It was a as bad as Winterhold. Thankfully the guards at the gate gave us little trouble about entering the city.

Though as I was walking by, one of them scowled muttering "Watch yourself elf." and I barely stopped myself from rolling my eyes.

I hadn't been expecting a warm welcome from a bunch of Stormcloaks, but seriously come up with something better, that was just lame. Ria got given a suspicious glare, but I don't think she noticed as she seemed too busy going on about how gloomy this place was compared to Whiterun. Once we were inside the gate we ran into more unpleasantness. This time in the form of a pair of nord men (who reeked more of ale then everyone in the quarters combined after a revel which was saying something.) harassing a dunmer woman. They had a whole spiel going about polluting the city and imperial spies.

That was until Farkas walked over and crossed his arms growling "Is there a problem here?"

The two men had two look up to meet his gaze and it seemed that they were a lot less outspoken when they were outsized, they hurriedly mumbled something I didn't quite catch and left. This place was obviously not friendly to elves might be a good idea if I kept my head down.

Then the woman turned to the four of us and asked "So what about you do you hate the dark elves too?"

"No in fact we all have a brother that's a dark elf?" the moment I said it I realized that it had sounded a lot less stupid in my head.

The woman was staring at me surprised and looking slightly confused while Ria snorted with laughter and even Njada smirked a little.

Farkas ended up having to explain "We're Companions from Jorrvaskr I'm Farkas and these are my shield sisters Ria, Njada, and Amaliea. One of our shield brothers is a dunmer man called Athis."

I couldn't help but feel kind of sorry for Farkas he had said more today than he had all week and most of it was my fault.

The woman nodded in understanding and said bitterly "Well you've certainly come to the wrong city then. Windhelm is a haven for predigest and narrow-minded thinking."

After that encounter we ended up splitting up Farkas took Njada to get the rest of the details for the job, while me and Ria went to the inn to secure us some rooms for the night. Thankfully both pursuits went well though there were only two rooms available. We spent a quiet meal at the inn planning for the job the giants had been causing some trouble at a place called Mix Water Mill that was only about an hour's ride by horseback, which is how the others decided to get there. Afterwards I went to bed full of dread and wondering how I was going to make it through the next day, because while I knew the theory of how to ride a horse I'd never actually been on one. I just knew this was not going to end well.

The next morning I awoke to Farkas' snoring coming from the bed across the room from me. I stood and stretched before walking over to the small window and looking out, it was dawn we needed to get a move on if we were going to get anything done. I strolled over to Farkas and shook his shoulder saying his name until he finally half opened his eyes to glare at me as I told him

"It's time to get up we've got a couple of giants to slay."

He groaned and grumbled "Damn morning people it's too early to be cheerful."

I rolled my eyes laughing and headed for the door at least he was getting up. After closing the door behind me I walked down the hall to knock on Ria and Njada's door. A bleary eyed Ria opened it and the first thing I noticed was Njada was nowhere to be seen.

"It's time to get up, where's Njada?" I asked

"Last I saw her was at the bar, right before I went to bed." Ria answered sheepishly

"Just get ready I'll go find her." I said thinking that I was going to have a headache before this day was over.

I left Ria returning to her room while I headed upstairs hoping that Njada was just passed out at a table and not something worse.

Thankfully Njada had just had one to many drinks and passed out at a corner table. I quickly woke her while keeping out of arm's reach, due to the fact she was still armed. Her response was to grumble about a hangover while glaring at me, and reach for a partially full bottle of mead. I don't know where Nords got the idea that the best way to deal with a hangover was the hair of the dog but all it does is postpone it.

Needless to say I took the mead away before she could drink it saying "We're going up against giants to day you'll need all you wits about you."

She started to protest, but thankfully Farkas had come upstairs in time to hear my comment and back me up by saying "She's right in a fight I'd rather have you pissed and sober, then happy and drunk."

Within the hour we were at the stables arranging to rent some horses for the day. When the stable master said there were only two available I got hopeful that maybe we'd walk instead. But Farkas shredded that hope by renting the horses and deciding we would just ride double cause it would still be faster than walking. I know he's right, but I would still rather ride a horse for the first time when I not going into a giant's camp. He and Njada hurried to mount and Ria quickly swung up behind Njada leaving me to ride behind Farkas. Which would have worked better if it wasn't for the fact of me looking like an idiot trying to get up on the dang thing.

Njada sneered at my awkward efforts and sniped "What never been on a horse before."

Slightly embarrassed at my poor showing I cautiously answered "In all honesty this will be the first time."

Farkas twisted around to look over his shoulder at me grinning and asked "So have your brothers ever ridden horses before?"

"No why?" I asked suspiciously

"Cause ridding is a skill all Companions need to know so I guess we'll just have to teach you. For now just hold on and don't fall off."

With that he went back to looking forward and urged the horse into a ground eating pace with a snickering Njada not far behind. Before long we were arriving at our destination to the sounds of the giants' bellows.


	14. Chapter 14: Fights and Ice

As we approached the mill we could see two giants stomping and shaking their clubs at the mill workers. Farkas urged the clearly nervous horse closer as I jumped off readying my bow. Once my feet where firmly on the ground, I swiftly started firing arrows into both giants' sides and heads causing their attention to shift from the workers to the source of their pain. By this point the others had dismounted and were racing into the fray with blades drawn, but they were hard pressed. I tossed aside my bow and drew my swords while running to join them.

We fought those giants for nearly half an hour before I saw my chance to take one out. The problem with fighting giants is that as tall as they are you have to bring them down before you can land a critical blow and they had clubs. One had already nailed Farkas in the ribs sending him flying into a stack of barrels, and I had just barely dodged the backswing from the same blow when I saw a barrel that had a board fallen across it. It was in the perfect spot, I quickly scooped up a rock and stood on the end of the board closest to the giant then threw the rock hitting the giant square on the jaw. He raised his club to bring it down on my head and I waited until the time was right. Then jumping backwards I landed on the other end of the board just as the giants club hit where I had been standing moments before. The result was that I was catapulted into the air, there was only one problem I had meant to land on the giant that I had been fighting. Instead I landed on top of the giant that Ria and Njada were focused on and neither giant was to happy.

The one I had landed on bellowed in anger while the one I had tried to trick spun around trying to find me. Then he spotted me and swung his club hitting me square across the back but it also hit his compatriot. I was sent flying once more this time landing with a painful belly flop in the half frozen river. When I finally got my head above water and my feet under me Ria and Njada were staring openmouthed at the stunned giant. Seeing them Farkas bellowed

"Don't just stand there kill it!"

Njada swiftly stabbed it through the eye then looked at me and started to scoff "Wow some fierce warrior you are Amaliea you just got dunked by a-"

Whatever she was going to say next was cut off by the still standing Giant's club colliding with her ribs and sending her flying to land not three feet from me.

I raised an eyebrow and said sweetly "You were saying?"

If looks could kill I'd be six feet under from the glare she gave me as I went back to making my way out of the water.

Then Ria called "If you two are done with your bath we could use some help."

Once me and Njada were back on dry land it didn't take long to take down the second giant, though none of us had come out unscathed. Judging from the blooming pain in my back and side I probably had cracked if not broken ribs from the giants club, Farkas and Njada looked little better. Meanwhile Ria seemed to be swaying slightly. So now the problem became getting back to Windhelm because the horses had run off and our healing potions were tucked into the saddle bags. After getting thanked by the millworkers several of whom nearly choked on their own tongues when they realized I was an elf and Ria an imperial, we started walking back to Windhelm.

We were about halfway back when Ria stumbled and Njada caught her grunting in pain

I finally spoke "I know some healing spells if anyone would care for some help."

Farkas inclined his head towards Ria who said "I'm fine really let's just keep going."

I had noticed in the past her habit of pushing her self trying not to look weak next to the Nords, heck I had done the same thing a couple of times. So I gave Farkas a pointed look but it still took him a moment to catch it. Then he said

"I wouldn't mind a spell, Njada what about you?"

I'll give Njada credit she caught what we were up to quick and said "Sure I am kind of sore after the fight."

With that we stopped and I called my healing spells to my hands and swiftly did a patch job on the others. I had been worried that Ria had hit her head and gotten a concussion thankfully that wasn't the case, though she did have a lump on her head and a scratch down the back of her leg. Farkas' ribs weren't broken just cracked, his armor seemed to have taken the brunt of it. But a couple of Njada's were broke. So I told her

"When we get to Windhelm you're going to need to see a healer."

Once that was over we started walking again, but Farkas kept giving me sidewise looks and I finally stopped on the path and asked

"'What?"

"I was wondering when you were going to heal yourself."

I blushed and mumbled "idonknowhow."

"Couldn't hear you." He said smirking

My face turned even redder as I said "I don't know any self-healing spells."

The smirk fell from his face as behind me Njada started laughing her head off. I stiffened my shoulders and hurried ahead with what felt like every bone in my chest protesting the rapid movement.

By the time we got to the stables, the others had caught up to me as had my swim in the river. I was shivering so bad it was ridiculous and my teeth were chattering so much I couldn't talk though on the bright side it looked like when the horses had took off they had gone back home. They were munching on hay in the stable yard Farkas and Ria marched over to them and grabbed our things before walking back over to where me and Njada were waiting. Then in one swift move Farkas shoved a healing potion into my hands and dropped his cloak around my shoulders saying

"Drink that before you pass out."

He sounded angry and I tried to pinpoint what I did to irritate him so, but I couldn't seem too put my finger on it. So I kept silent and drank the potion being grateful that at least it eased the fire in my ribs. Once we entered the city Farkas started leading us off to the left and after walking through the bustling market we entered a shop whose sign read _The White Phial_.

The shop turned out to be an apothecary who knew a little healing magic. His final opinion was I had managed to break two ribs and crack another three. He healed them as best as he could and ended up binding both mine and Njada ribs and giving Ria orders to rest for a few hours after that we left the shop.

Farkas turned to Ria and Njada and ordered "Ria take Njada and go to the inn make sure we've still got the rooms for tonight, Amaliea your with me we've got to report the job done."

As pissed as he sounded I decided that telling him that it might be better if I went with Ria would be a bad idea.

As we entered The Palace of the Kings the guards openly glared at me. I nervously stepped slightly closer to Farkas trying to disappear into his shadow and not be noticed. As we approached the Jarl's throne, a nord man in fine clothes with greying blond hair stepped out from a side room followed by a man who seemed to be wearing a bear for a hat. Then it hit me I recognized the blond he was at Helgen. I could remember Ralof speaking to him after we got into the tower, but I couldn't remember who he was then again most of Helgen is a blur. Both men glanced over us as the blond sat on the throne I guess that he is Jarl Ulfric then.

Then Farkas spoke up "Jarl Ulfric we've taken care of the giant problem."

The Jarl nodded then cast me a confused look before asking

"Have we met elf?"

I was startled at first and Farkas cast me a glance as I hurried to answer

"Yes Jarl Ulfric Sir, I was in Helgen the day it was destroyed."

Ulfric nodded and said "I remember you now Ralof rescued you did he not."

"Yes sir." I said quietly embarrassed by my poor showing that day.

He seemed to be dismissing us now that his curiosity was satisfied, and I headed for the door as fast as I could without seeming to be running with Farkas following me.

As we reached the pathway that ran next to Candle Hearth Hall Farkas grabbed my shoulder and spun me around to face him. Then demanded

"Why do you let people do that to you?"

"Do what?" I asked honestly not understanding what he was asking.

He ran his hands through his hair in clear frustration "You let people walk all over you!"

"I do not." I said indignantly I don't know where Farkas got that idea but it was ridiculous.

"Yes you do if I or any of the other Companions had gotten half the insults you have today someone would have gotten punched." He insisted and I had to admit he had a point.

"Farkas if I punched everybody who ever had something insulting to say about me I would be punching people to the day I die. Besides I care little for the opinions of strangers I'll probably never see again."

He stared at me for a moment and I turned and continued to the inn.

"What about Njada?" he called after me

"What about her?" I shrugged

"She scoffed at you not knowing how to ride, then she made fun of you for landing in the river even though your actions downed the giant. She even laughed at your being unable to heal yourself even though you had healed her." he insisted

"Farkas I long ago accepted that Njada has no respect for me, so why should I care what she thinks."

By this point we had reached the door to the inn and Farkas stopped me again saying

"You may not care what she says but it is still wrong of her to say it, because it's not true. And she's gonna continue to say stuff like that until you make her stop."

"I ignore it for the same reason you ignore our shield siblings calling you stupid. Because there's no point in stirring the shit."

"When people call you weak it's a lie Amaliea" he didn't say it but I could tell he was thinking but he was stupid.

"Farkas I've seen the look you get when people insult your intelligence it hurts you, but no matter what they say you are smart. Your just quieter then Vilkas about it. How 'bout this I'll start calling people on it when they insult me if you stop letting people call you dumb. Deal?"

"Deal." he smiled grimly then smirked saying "You know you look like a shrimp in my cloak."

I smirked back teasing "That's only cause you're as big as a bear."

He chuckled and I opened the door feeling my muscles instantly relax as the warmth of the building enveloped us.

The next day we once more rose with the dawn, this time to catch a coach home. I have to say I was glad to see that city fading into the distance behind us and even gladder when the wall of Whiterun began to rise in front of us.


	15. Chapter 15: Twins and Trials

**AN: Sorry for the wait between computer trouble, moving out of my parents house, misplacing the flashdrive shadowed pasts was on in said move, my laptop crashing, and getting a new job it's been a little hectic on my end again sorry. I also apologize in advance for poor editing by the way Amaliea's last name is from sindarin elvish and it means Ly - Wolf Aera- song/singer so wolfsong or wolf singer.**

A few weeks later I was out in the training yard with my long sword rested against the side of Njada's neck and her sword point dropping into the dirt as she glared at me and hissed

"Yield."

I had been keeping my deal with Farkas, when someone tried to insult me I had been calling them on it. Most of the Companions seemed to respect me more for it, except Njada this was the fifth time in as many days that we had wound up in the yard sparing. Each time I had bested her yet she still refused to drop whatever her vendetta against me was. It had been well worth it though to see Aela and Vilkas' faces the first time Farkas told Aela not to call him stupid. I swear Aela looked like she was about to faint and Vilkas looked like (if he hadn't been trying to maintain his title of the Companions biggest grouch) could have jumped up cheering. Vilkas later asked me if I knew what had finally gotten Farkas to tell her that, so I explained about our deal. He kissed me right there in the middle of the lower hall, then told me he had been trying to get them to stop for years. Seems a lot of good things came out of that trip as unpleasant as it was, and I have to say that one of my top three was defiantly me beating Skjor at strong arm. Granted he had been extremely drunk but still. Unfortunately Farkas told Vilkas about me, Jon and Jhan not knowing how to ride, so Vilkas decided that we had to learn and promptly began dragging the three of us down to the stables for lessons. Those usually resulted in me landing face first in snow banks. I was dragged out of my reverie by the sound of the back doors to Jorrvaskr banging open. I spun around to see Jon and Jhan just in time for them to ask

"Are Farkas and Vilkas out here?"

Ria called back from where she had been sparring with Athis "No why?"

Jon answered "Cause Skjor said their to take us on our trial!"

"I passed them on the stairs earlier they were headed…"

Athis was cut off by the twins spinning around and racing back inside. I wished them a silent good luck, then after a moment thought to myself that who was I kidding Farkas and Vilkas were the ones that were going to need the luck. I've fought alongside my brothers before and their fighting style is a thing onto itself.

It was several hour later when Aela opened the back door to tell us

"Kodlak wants to see everyone in the main hall."

Once everyone was assembled Kodlak spoke

"It's time to start preparing for the ceremony. Athis, Skjor, Njada could you get the wood for the bonfire? Ria, Aela, Torvar would you go to the market and get the food for the reveal? Amaliea as the newest member of the Circle, it's your turn to watch for the others return then come tell us when they approach."

I nodded then hurried out and down to the gates. As I left the city walls I took up a position on a half collapsed wall that overlooked the plains around Whiterun. From there I could see anyone approaching the gates. As the hours ticked by I realized why this job fell to the newest Circle member, it was ridiculously boring and frankly aggravating. The guards' shifts changed three times while I waited and six different guards asked me if something was amiss. Finally just as the sun began to set I saw four familiar figures approaching Whiterun, two acting like overgrown kids and the other two honestly just looking exhausted. I jumped up nearly falling off the wall, then dashed off through the gate and raced to Jorrvaskr.

As I hurried inside everyone looked up from what they were doing and I hurried to say

"Their coming towards the gates now!"

Everyone got up and hurried out the back doors to take their places. Aela lit a torch from another in a bracket, then used it to lite the bonfire. I was frankly not quite sure where I was meant to be. Kodlak caught my eye and motioned to a spot off to his left. Skjor was to his right with Aela to his right. Kodlak turned his head to me and asked

"Can you remember how Vilkas called you to stand before the Circle?"

"Yes sir." I said wondering why that was important.

"Good you will call Jon and Jhan to stand before the Circle."

"Me?" I asked startled I thought that I was just to stand here not actually say anything.

"Yes you." Kodlak said in a tone that made it clear he was not going to change his mind, not that there was any more time for discussion as both sets of twins were coming around Jorrvaskr.

As they did Skjor, Aela, and Kodlak all glanced at me and I somehow managed to get my voice to work and not stutter as I called

"Come and stand before the Circle for Judgement!"

Jon and Jhan looked startled and hesitated, then Farkas placed a hand on each of their backs and gave them a lite shove forward. Once they were standing where they were meant to be, Vilkas came to stand between me and Kodlak. While Farkas went to stand next to Aela, so that we were standing in a semicircle with the twins facing us. Then Kodlak intoned

"Brothers and Sisters of the Circle, today we welcome two new souls into our mortal fold. These men have endured, have challenged, and have shown their valor. Who will speak for them?"

Vilkas and Farkas both spoke in unison in calm level tones "We stand witness for the courage of the souls before us."

"Would you raise your shields in their defense?"

"We would stand at their backs, that the world might never overtake us."

"And would you raise your swords in their honor?"

"Our blades stand ready to meet the blood of their foes."

"And would you raise mugs in their names?"

"We would lead the song in triumph as our mead hall revealed in their stories."

"Then the judgement of this Circle is complete. Their hearts beat with the fury and courage that have united the Companions since the days of distant green summers, Let them beat with ours, so the mountains may echo and our enemies may tremble at the call."

Then we all called together "It shall be so!"

And Kodlak quietly added "Well boys your part of us now I trust you won't disappoint."

Before Jon and Jhan had a chance to answer, everyone rushed them. Pounding them on the back and cheering them, I joined in wholeheartedly hugging the two proud of my brothers for proving themselves and finally taking something seriously.

Once everyone was inside and several rounds of drinks had been drunk, Vilkas told of Jon and Jhan's trial. It had been to go retrieve a stolen axe. Upon hearing that I couldn't help but wonder what it is with Nords and axe? Anyway Vilkas was saying

"Skjor decided it would be a good trial for Jon and Jhan, so we sat off. Once we got there and entered the bandit's lair, a maze of caves and tunnels, Jon stopped us and pointed out a trap on the floor. He worked with it a few minutes, then signaled us it was safe. As we proceeded we heard talking up ahead and the twins picked up their pace, then started up a conversation about how thick headed bandits must be. They enraged the bandits and they charged Jon took out two with his bow and Jhan got the other two with his sword. Then they returned to their conversation. They kept it up all through the bandits' lair, occasionally adding in comments about individual bandits. They had angered every bandit they came across, they fought honorably but like insane people at the same time Farkas and I never had to lift our blades. We found the axe in the last chamber. They then spent ten minutes arguing about who should carry it back, Jon thought Jhan should and Jhan thought Jon should. I finally took the axe and shoved it into Jon's hands. Farkas made them leave. Then on the way back Jon tripped over a rock and dropped the axe into a pond, so they spent another ten minutes wading around trying to find it in the murky water. Jhan found it so he has it now."

As Vilkas dropped off rubbing his temples Farkas took up the story laughing

"Don't forget that afterwards they got into an argument over who had gotten muddier looking for it. Between the two of them they gave us both headaches."

Everyone laughed and poked fun at Jon and Jhan, until Torvar challenged them to a drinking contest. Needless to say by the time the party broke up Jon had passed out and fallen off his seat. While Jhan appeared to be trying to teach Torvar to sing a Bosmer drinking song in between complaining that mead was nowhere near as good as jagga or rotmeth, which would have been funny except their drunk singing sounded like a pair of dying sabercats and the complaints were just repetitive and all to true. It wound up with Farkas literally carrying Jon down stairs While Ria and Athis guided Jhan and Torvar. I followed them not long after.

Things settled out after that for the rest of the winter anyway. Until a day in early First Seed when the Companions were approached by a courier bearing a missive from the Jarl of Falkreath. The town had been attacked by a dragon and they wanted us to kill it.


	16. Chapter 16: Here Be Dragon

**AN: In Apology for the wait on the last chapter i worked extra hard to get this done so here you go two chapters in one day**

Everyone was gathered in the Main hall after dinner when the courier ran in we all looked as he hurried to say

"I have an urgent message for the Companions"

Skjor stood and took the letter the courier held out as he read his eyebrows furrowed and his mouth set in a grim line once he finished he handed it to Kodlak who as he read went grimm then he stood and the courier asked nervously

"Will there be a reply?"

Kodlak spoke "No our reply will be action not words."

the courier nodded and left hurriedly Kodlak scanned the room before saying firmly

"We need to have a gathering of the Circle now."

Those of us in the Circle stood and followed Kodlak downstairs to his study. Once there Kodlak stated grimly

"The Jarl of Falkreath has called for our aid, to deal with a Dragon."

"A Dragon!" Farkas nearly shouted his eyes wide

"Can you kill a dragon?" Vilkas asked

"I thought all those rumors of dragons were fake" Aela murmured

I looked around the room trying to think of anything but the hate filled blood red gaze of the black monstrosity from Helgen and the deafening thunder of it's voice.

Finally Kodlak spoke "This is an urgent job and promises to be a difficult one, So I think it will be best if three of the circle go and take some of the whelps with them. Any thoughts?"

None of us had any objections it sounded like a solid plan.

Then Aela asked the key question "Who will be going?"

"It will be hard to figure out who should go we know almost nothing about Dragons none of us has even seen one." Skjor growled out

"Aye that's true" Kodlak sounded slightly defeated

Then Farkas spoke "Amaliea's seen one."

"What are you talking about Icebrain." Aela snapped

Vilkas glared at her and started to open his mouth but Farkas cut him off

"Don't call me Icebrain Aela, and what I was talking about was Amaliea was in Helgen the day it got destroyed. Folks say it got burned by a dragon so Amaliea must have seen it."

Everyone turned to stare at me and Skjor barked "Were you there?"

"Yes I got a little turned around on the way here, somehow I wound up there the Dragon attacked right as the imperials were about to execute Ulfric Stormcloak I was standing on the porch of a shop across the courtyard from the tower it landed on."

"Well Amaliea is going then." Kodlak said

Afterwards it was quickly decided that Farkas and Vilkas would go with me then after almost an hour of discussion the others decided that Jon, Jhan, and Athis would go as well the only one of them I had thought was up for this was Athis and that was simply because Dunmer have a natural resistance to fire. Once they were informed we all hurried to get our packs and provisions as soon as we were ready we raced to the stables and just caught a coach headed for Falkreath.

Once again Farkas and Vilkas sat to either side of me, only this time I was seated across from Athis who had ended up in between Jon and Jhan. I had to admit this was a much friendlier ride then the one to Ysgramor's tomb. Despite the upcoming battle the six of us were laughing and joking even as we checked our weapons and made sure our swords had deadly sharp blades. In fact I think we were making some of the other passengers nervous with our prepping.

As we approached Falkreath we got everything sorted out and me, Jon, and Jhan made sure our quivers were free and easy to get to all the laughing and kidding was done now it was time for business. I twisted my hair into a bun as the guys all put on their helmets, I'll admit I was terrified. Then we heard it the ancient unearthly roar of a dragon, the driver hauled on the rains bringing the panicking horses up short then began to turn them away from the village as a dusty brown dragon came swooping out of the clouds. We hurried to stand and jumped off the coach as it started to pick up speed, the other passengers were looking at us as though we were crazy and I guess in a way we were but hey it's our job. We ran to face the beast.

"We need to bring it down" Vilkas called

Me, Jon and Jhan readyed our bows and watched the dragon wheel about trying to spot a weak point. Then a guards arrow struck its wing and tore the membrane holding it aloft, I had our target.

I turned to my brothers yelling "Shred the membrane focus on the right wing!"

We fired as many arrows as possible, into the dragon's right wing not piercing shots meant to go straight through but slicing shots at an angle across the thin leather that was all that kept it from plummeting to earth. While the Dragon seemed intent on roasting us alive. Jon, Jhan and I were utilizing ward spells in our hands that were not holding bows, while everybody else had to resort to dodging behind buildings and trees. The Falkreath Guards seeing the dragon waver in its flight joined us, then what we had been waiting for happened. The dragon was forced to land its wing in bloody tatters losing much of its advantage over us. The twins and I dropped our bows and drew our blades the other three drew theirs, and we rushed the dragon as I called

"Jon, Jhan, Athis focus on it's mouth don't let it shout watch it's jaws! Farkas, Vilkas find it's weak spots!"

I stood with my brothers and Athis anytime the beast opened it's mouth our blades were there slashing and hacking at it's exposed maw. Farkas and Vilkas were attacking any spot that looked vulnerable. That's when it happened the dragon spoke hissing through bared teeth

"I may die today but i will not die alone joor!."

It was looking straight at me then It lunged, not with it's head with it's left wing and I got lucky I saw It's wing raise and stepped back stumbling on a stone right as one of the Dragon claws caught the collar of my armor, as I fell it was shredded by the claw leaving me with a shallow cut, but my armor in ruins and my tunic with several tears. Before it could strike again Farkas found it weak point and struck driving his Greatsword up through the underside of the dragon's head and into its brain, killing it instantly. Vilkas ran to me and helped me up as the guards cheered Farkas. The Twins, Athis, Farkas were trying to reach us but the guards were in their way, Vilkas was looking for his pack the worry evident in his eyes while he asked me

"How bad did it get you do you need a healer?"

"I'm fine it barely scratched me, but I think I'm going to need to make some new armor" I said with a wry smile

The twins, Athis and Farkas finally managed to get over to us and Farkas said in his usual blunt manner

"It's good you wear clothes under your armor."

Vilkas stepped between me and some male guards that had looked our way at Farkas' comment glaring at them and I couldn't help it I started laughing.

An hour later I walked into the Dead Man's Drink in a fresh tunic carrying my armor, spotting Farkas, Vilkas, Athis, and the twins lounging around one of the tables eating a late lunch. As they saw me Vilkas indicated an empty seat between him and Jon where a plate of food was waiting.

As I sat down Vilkas asked "So can it be fixed?" indicating my armor.

"No its scraped I'll have to make a new set." I said a little worried Pa had helped me make all the other sets.

"I'm sure Eorlund won't mind making it, he repairs and replaces Companions armor all the time" Farkas said noticing my expression

"He doesn't know how it's custom our family are the only ones who know how to make it and even then none of us have made it without our Pa helping." Jon said

Just then Jhan grinned and piped up "Hey I got an Idea let's go visit home we're already in Falkreath we could be there by dinner and Pa could fix your armor Amaliea it'll be fun!"

Athis smirked and said "It would be interesting to see where you three come from."

"If we go we'll have to stay overnight is there an inn or something" Farkas asked

"Well there is an inn" jon said

"But it's more a place for locals to get a good glass of Jagga" Jhan added

"We were thinking you guys could stay in our room at our parents"the twins spoke in unison

They were all looking between me and Vilkas, as Vilkas asked "Would it be easier for you to repair your armor at your father's forge?"

"Yes but we don't have to go if you guys don't want to."

I answered quietly sincerely hoping one of them would say they didn't want to. No such luck judging by their grins they all wanted to go then Farkas stood up saying

"Well let's get going!"

My heart filled with a sense of dread as I followed the others out, this was not going to end well I was taking the man I love to meet my parents, Pa had thrown the Last guy who called on Briella in the river in the middle of Evening Star, I wonder if Vilkas can swim?

 **AN: Just for reference Amaliea's armor is baised of Ashara Nevermind's Elven Archer Armor Mod just with the boots only coming up to just below the knee and she wears leggings under it.**


	17. Chapter 17: Garson meets Vilkas

We had left the inn a few hours ago and were now on the seldom trod trail from the road to the secluded entrance to Wood Valley, and I still couldn't help but think this was a really bad idea. Before we left Vilkas had written a short letter to Kodlak, letting him know that the job was complete and that we were making a short side trip. He had then entrusted the letter to courier to deliver thus ruining the only reason I could come up with for us not going to my childhood home. So now we were walking through the forests shadows, while my stomach twisted in worried knots. My tension was outwardly expressed by my frequent adjustment of the remnants of my armor, that I was wearing like a jacket for what little protection it could grant in this state. Seeing my movement Jon and Jhan chuckled and rolled their eyes for the third time in the last ten minutes so I turned to them and asked

"What is so funny"

Jhan explained "You always rolled your eyes when Briella would be constantly adjusting her clothes while walking now you're doing it."

"So are you finally getting that sense of style She always complained you lacked" Jon added smirking

I glared at them as I snapped "First of all i'm adjusting my armour not clothes, secondly I'm only adjusting it because that blasted Dragon ripped it. And for your information I have always have had a sense of style mine is simply less frilly then Briella's thank you very much."

With that I adjusted my step so that I was walking beside Vilkas, as I did I noticed the barest hint of a smile dancing on his lips and he reached out and took my hand in his while our eyes met. Walking alongside him listening to the other joke and kid, I steadily felt the tension drain out of me only to comeback in full force when we stopped outside the cave that guarded the entrance to the village.

As we walked inside Athis commented "I thought we were going to your village not some cave"

"We are" I smiled as we reached the other end reaching out to push aside the curtain of live vines that disguised the exit "this is only the entrance."

As I moved the vines the sudden burst of sunlight briefly blinded us after the darkness of the cave, once our eyes adjusted we stepped out onto the ledge outside to see the beauty of Wood Valley in early spring stretched out below us.

"By Azura" Athis murmured

"Kodlak description did not do it justice." Vilkas said softly

"Welcome to Wood Valley or as we like to call it home!" the twins choursed

As we looked out over the valley with its flower strewn meadows, green woods, and sparkling river a horn blew from a watch station on a cliff alerting the guards of our arrival, startling Vilkas, Farkas, and Athis. They turned to my brothers and I with questioning looks so I explained pointing to a watch point where a guard stood half hidden on the cliffside,

"There are guards stationed at all times at watchpoints throughout the valley, the horn was to alert the rest of the head of the guard that strangers have entered the valley."

"We're not going to be attacked walking down the path are we?" Farkas asked

"No a single blast means that strangers have entered with part of the clan." Jon explained

"Besides no guard in his right mind would attack us." Jhan added

"Our Pa is head of the guard." I said before anyone could ask what Jhan meant.

"Race you down!" Jon and Jhan shouted in unison taking of down the path.

The rest of us followed at a more sedate pace my hand still entwined with Vilkas'. When we reached the base of the trail Jon and Jhan were wrestling in the dirt, and I was just about to tell them to knock it off when a familiar and stern voice in a tone any mother's child would know came from the tree line near the path

"BOYS!"

The twins froze in their tracks as the rest of us turned slowly to view the source of the voice, a short blond bosmer woman in a honey colored dress carrying a basket of alchemy ingredients was striding towards us with a frown gracing her features

"Hi Ma." the twins and I choursed

Without further ado she started fussing at the twins "JUST WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?! I RAISED YOU BETTER THAN TO FIGHT IN THE MIDDLE OF THE PATH! GET UP OUT OF THE DIRT AND DUST YOURSELVES OFF RIGHT THIS MOMENT YOU'RE FILTHY!"

The twins jumped up dusting themselves even while complaining "Come on Ma we're grown mer not little boys anymore."

"Well when you start acting like grown mer I'll treat you that way." was Ma's only response, then she turned to me "And why didn't you tell them to stop?!"

I was frankly wondering when he twins had ever listened to me when Ma's tone changed from anger to concern "What happened to your armour? Who are your friends? You are all singed are any of you hurt?"

"We're fine Ma nothing major." I hurried to reassure her then Jhan opened his big mouth

"Dragon barely got any us, didn't know what hit it."

"DRAGON! You three have some explaining to do, but first let's get you and your friends to the house you must all be exhausted."

With that she lead the way to the village with our friends starring after her stunned as Vilkas whispered "When you said your mother could make Aela look sweet I thought you were exaggerating now i'm not so sure."

Farkas and Athis silently nodded in agreement, as we followed Ma to the house.

We caught up to Ma just as she was reaching Pa's forge where the large man dark haired man was working, he had a large chunk of steel red-hot and was placing it on the anvil.

"Garson we have guests Amaliea and the boys brought some friends to visit."

At Ma's call he picked up his hammer as he turned to look at us, he seemed to be sizing up Farkas, Athis, and Vilkas the his gaze caught on mine and Vilkas' hands. His eyes briefly narrowed, then he turned and hoisted his hammer to bring it swinging down in a short arch that it smashed into the metal, crushing it to half its original thickness. As he did He gave Vilkas a look that was clearly threatening, and I felt Vilkas shift nervously beside me, yep Pa was not happy. Before the tension could rise anymore I releashed Vilkas' hand and stepped forward smiling saying

"I missed you Pa!"

He gave me one of his quiet smiles that transformed his face from almost grimly stoic to loving as he infolded me in a hug and murmured "It's good to see you safe little rose but, we are going to be talking about the boy."

Before I had a chance to respond he looked up and called to the twins "What no greetings for your father you rascals?!"

Jon and Jhan came over grinning and said "Hey Pa did ya miss us?"

"Like a broken neck." he laughed letting me go to ruffle the twins hair before giving them one armed hugs. That's when he noticed the state of my armor and raised an eyebrow in his care to explain look

"We were doing a job in Falkreath and it got a little shredded we're all fine though." I explained

"And just what was this job about killing a dragon?" he asked sarcastically holding his hand out for the armour.

I handed it over and was beginning to look it over as I answered "Actually we were fighting a dragon."

Pa stood there stunned for a few moments before saying "I'll make it stronger, boys give me yours too I don't want any letters telling me that my children have been eaten by a giant lizard."

The twins hurried to shrug out of their armor and give it to pa. He nodded then directed us "take your friends inside the can share the guest room."

"Though introductions would be nice first." Ma was quick to add

"Right sorry" I said then gestured to the others as I said their names "This is Athis, Farkas, and Vilkas they are mine and the twins fellow companions. Guys these are my,jon's and Jhan's parent Garson and Mareia Lyaera."

The others were quick to give respectful greeting then Ma lead the way into the house to show the others where they would be staying in the room next to Jon and Jhan's and across from the washroom while I went into my and Briella's room next to Jon and Jhan's.

Once I shut the door behind me I dropped my pack on the floor and looked around, thinking that it seemed smaller then I remembered. Everything on my side was exactly how I left it while Briella's hadn't changed much it was still very girly and fussy, the flowers still bloomed in the box outside the window. The only thing was I had grown beyond it, the last time I was in this room I had been a scared girl about to see if her dream could become a reality or not, now I was a young woman, a member of the circle of the companions with friends and a man I love. I put my things away then took off my bow, quiver, and sword belt and laid them on the bed. As soon as I finished I went downstairs where I found Ma preparing dinner so I offered

"Want a hand Ma?"

"Yes could you set the table and tell me more about the young man you were holding hands with earlier." Ma answered smiling slightly.

As I went to the cupboard and started gathering dishes I had a feeling that this was going to be a long few days, as I answered "There's not much to tell His names Vilkas. He is a companion and member of the circle."

I had brought the dishes over to the table and started setting them out before Ma spoke again

"I raised you Amaliea I know there is more to it than that. Now tell me do you love him?"

"I- I think so." I answered unsure

"You think so?" Ma answered raising an eyebrow

"I don't know what being in love feels like I think I am but what if I'm wrong and it's only a crush?" I asked what had been holding me back for months for years I had watched Briella flitter from boy to boy in one crush after another while I just wasn't interested when I first met Vilkas he had spoke to my worst fears and made me nervous now I wanted to be with him was I was as fickle as Briella or was what I felt the real deal.

"This is one thing you will just have to wait and decide for yourself but I think If you're asking then it's not a mere crush." Ma answered

After a few minutes silence I said "I don't want Vilkas to get hurt could you help me keep him away from Pa?"

Ma looked over startled and asked "Why would you think that your Pa would hurt him?"

I held up a hand and started ticking reasons off on my fingers "he threw the last guy Briella brought home in the river, he used the one before that as an example in what not to do during weapons practice, he scared the one before that so bad he wet his pants, heck he tricked one of them into helping me practice and I beat the socks off of him, need I go on."

"Ok you have a point your father can be a little overprotective I'll talk to him." Ma smiled softly and placed the final platter on the table then told me "Run upstairs and get everybody down I'll get your Pa."

I nodded and went upstairs to let the others know it was time to eat and give Farkas,Vilkas and Athis the warning that Ma didn't allow weapons at the table.

By the time Ma and Pa came in we were all seated at the table with Vilkas between me and Farkas, Jon across from me, Jhan across from Vilkas, and Athis across from Farkas. Pa took the chair at the head of the table with Ma to his left and Jon to hers, across from her next to me was an empty chair waiting for Briella. As we fixed our plates, Jon and Jhan started telling about all their adventures since joining the companions and continued until about halfway through dinner when Briella came waltzing through the door of an average height and willowy build with Ma's golden hair and Pa's amber eyes she was pretty and as she came in she began hanging up her bow and quiver calling

"Hey Ma, Pa sorry I'm late archers practice ran a bit long" as she finally got her stuff put up she turned around and noticed the rest of us and immediately began squealing "Amaliea Your Home!"

She ran over to hug me but tripped on a rug and knocked into me with enough force behind her to knock me off my chair and into Vilkas. Which wouldn't have been so bad except he was still wearing his armor and the wolf head on his belt was poking me in the ribs I hurried to sit up glancing at his face as I did and judging by the twinkle in his eyes he was trying not to laugh Briella didn't seem to notice as she started babbling "Oh Gods it's so good to have you back it's been so lonely without you to talk to! Who are your friends? How are things with the companions? Did you follow my advice? What happened to your gloves? Well are any of you going to answer?" Jon hurried to answer "our friends are Athis the dark elf, Farkas and Vilkas the bigger one is Farkas they're twins like me and Jhan."

"As for things with the companions we've all passed our trials and were accepted as full members." Jhan added

"No I have not followed your advice nor am I going to" I said

"As for Amaliea's gloves she hasn't worn them unless she actually needed glove since before we got to Jorrvaskr." Jon and Jhan choursed

Briella started to open her mouth to start another string of questions when Ma cut her off saying "I for one would like to hear an explanation about that dragon you mentioned earlier?"


	18. Chapter 18: Walking in Starlight

At Ma's request the twins told of our fight with the dragon, thankfully without exaggeration and afterwards most of the conversation was kept up by Ma, Briella, Athis, Farkas, and the twins. In all honesty I wasn't really paying attention to the flow of it until Briella said

"You timed your arrivial really well, the spring festival is tomorrow!"

At my friends puzzled looks she didn't pause to explain continuing her usual stream of conversation, I was frankly thinking that if we put her and Ria together they could just talk all the bandits in skyrim to death.

When we finished eating Ma looked to Briella and said "Briella since you weren't here to help set the table you can do the dishes, Jon and Jhan can help you."

The three of them made faces but didn't argue starting to gather dishes, as Pa went back out to his forge, Ma to her alchemy lab and the rest of us went back upstairs. As we neared the top of the steps Vilkas touched my shoulder I turned and he asked

"Want to go for a walk down by the river?"

I nodded and answered "Yes let me grab my blades."

Once we had both collected our weapons we slipped out the back door and down towards the river. As we were walking alongside the bank Vilkas held out his hand and I took it smiling softly.

"So what do you think of the rest of my family?" I asked teasingly

"They are like you in some ways and yet in others…" he trailed off smiling back at me

"In some ways we are nothing alike." I finished for him and he nodded

"So what did you make of my Pa?"

"He is an….. Intimidating man especially with that hammer of his, I did not think Bosmer could be that big." He grinned nervously and I laughed

"Pa is only half bosmer his pa was a nord." I told him

By this point we were passing by the training grounds and Vilkas asked "Is that where you trained?"

"No not really want to see where I did?" I answered

"Aye." was his only response

I lead the way into a grove of trees not far from my home that sat on both sides of a stream that flowed into the river. In the center of the grove was a clearing about half the size of the yard at Jorrvaskr, all around it were few leather training dummies and a lot of targets including ones hanging from trees on lines so that they could swing. The sun was setting and the stars starting to appear through the branches that formed a cathedral over our heads. Vilkas looked around before saying

"It's peaceful here."

"That's why I've always liked it that and the view at night" I turned to look at him

"Veiw?" he asked his brow furrowed in confusion

I released his hand leading the way to an old tree whose branches were perfect for climbing and started up, I could hear him following me. About halfway up the tree was a platform of branches, I stepped to one side as Vilkas hauled himself onto the platform breathing heavily. As he stood I took his hand and lead the way around the trunk of the tree and down a narrow walkway. It lead us to a second platform in a tree at the edge of the grove, I sat down pulling Vilkas with me putting us at eye level with a space in the branches. We looked over the village that as the sun dropped below the mountains began to sparkle with lanterns and candles being lit in the houses. Without saying a word Vilkas let go of my hand to wrap his arm about my shoulders and I slipped mine around his waist leaning against him as we watched the lights flicker on one by one and the stars blaze to life. I could feel myself smiling completely content to stay in that moment forever, then Vilkas said

"You know I'm lucky."

"How so?"

"My favorite sight isn't a place." He answered softly

"Oh? What is it then?" I asked curious

"You when you smile it's the most beautiful thing I've seen." he answered

I jerked my head around to look at him blushing when I saw his eyes were locked on my face. He reached out his other hand to cup my face and leaned closer kissing me, I wrapped my other arm around him and kissed him back knowing in that moment that I still didn't know if I was right on not but, I was pretty sure what I felt for this man was love. I don't know how long it was before we stopped but once we did we sat in silence for awhile content to just be together. After awhile Vilkas asked

"So what's the spring festival your sister mentioned about?"

"The spring festival is basically a big reveal to celebrate nature's rebirth, there's competitions, games, music, and a feast." I answered

"So it's a special day for your people. Are guests allowed to attend?"

"Of course only people we trust are brought to the village"

After a while longer we headed back to my parents house holding hands, only to open the door to be greeted by the twins belting out an offkey ragnar the red while Farkas and Athis were laughing so hard they were gasping for air.

We walked into the main room where everyone was gathered and Briella looked up smiling from a card game she was playing with Pa to say

"The twins and Farkas were telling us about your first intimidation job sounds like you had quite the time."

"It was interesting. Vilkas why don't you tell about the twins trial?" I said thinking can't the twin refrain from trying to embarrass me for one day.

So he did much to the twins embarrassment though he was nice and left out the part about them getting into a drinking contest with the resident drunk, Ma was clearly disapproving of their fooling around while Pa was openly laughing at their antics. Then the twins pointed out that three of our numbers were members of the circle and told them to try to guess and that they had three guesses.

"Vilkas obviously if I remember correctly Kodlak mentioned that Circle members took new recruits for their trials." Ma said

"Aye you would be right ma'am." Vilkas answered

Pa was silently observing the remaining five of us as Briella asked "Is Farkas one?"

"Aye, I took Amaliea on her trial." Farkas answered

"Oh can you tell us about it?" Briella asked

"No!" I hurried to say prefering to not talk about what happened in Dustman's Cairn

After a few minutes of her pouting she asked "Athis?"

Athis shook his head and Vilkas told it "Amaliea is the third."

Briella squealed excitedly and Ma looked surprised, but Pa just smiled proudly and asked

"What brought about her advancement?"

"She was officially named to the Circle after she saved Kodlak's life during an attack on Jorrvaskr, then went on to retrieve the fragments of Wuuthrad that had been stolen during the attack." Vilkas answered

My parents looked surprised at that and Pa asked "There was an attack on Jorrvaskr, was anyone hurt?"

"No one majorly." Jon said

Ma looked about us and said "I hope all of you are being careful."

"Of course we are Ma." we chorused

Then Briella asked "So are you guys going to compete in the games, you would probably do really well?"

"Games?" Farkas, Vilkas, and Athis asked

"The games are competitions at the spring festival there's wrestling, archery, sword work, and other stuff like that It's really fun!" Briella answered practically bouncing in her seat

Before any of us could answer Ma said "Alright I think it's time for us all to go to bed especially if you're planning to compete tomorrow." With that we all began to disperse to our beds.

While me and Briella were getting ready for bed she asked "So are you and Vilkas together?"

"yes." I responded for the first time sure of my answer

"Told you paying just a little bit of attention to your looks would get you a guy." She said smugly

"Actually I didn't do anything differently, he likes me for me and it probably helped that I knocked him off his feet the first time we meet." I answered

"You must have looked really good then." She said

"No I literally knocked him off his feet, Kodlak had him test my weapon skills to see if they were up to par and I beat him." I answered smiling

"Uggh!" Briella groaned melodramatically flopping across her bed "What am I going to do with you!" she moaned.

 **AN: Next chapter the games begin please read and review thanks for reading!**


	19. Chapter 19: Let the Games Begin

AN: Sorry for the wait, Things are crazy at work to the point most days I'm going in at 8am and not leaving till 9 or 10pm by the way I've got a poll up trying to find out who your favorite OCs are the top few will be featured more often in the story so on with the tale.

The next morning I helped Pa take apart my armor to remove the damaged chest piece, while the others got ready for the day. Once our task was completed Pa sent me inside to get ready, then gather the others while he put his tools away. I got ready and came back downstairs with my sword belt clasped about my waist and my bow and quiver strapped to my back. I was wearing a set of armor that I had thought too girly to take to Jorrvaskr, it was emerald green and silver with darker green vines embossed on the gloves and chest piece. Briella had her in a ponytail and was wearing armor that was cut identical to mine only in of all colors pink and grey with darker pink flowers where mine had vines.

The guys came down not long after me in their usual but freshly cleaned armor, Ma following them in a cream colored dress with her healer bag on her shoulder. After a few minutes Pa came in dressed in copper colored traditional bosmer armour with his warhammer across his back and his elders pin stuck to his shirt collar,

"Everyone ready?" he asked and at our nods lead the way out the front door and towards the festival.

Once we reached the edge of where the festival was being set up it wasn't long before we ran into Eirkir, a white haired woman who was head of the elder council. As we approached she looked over Farkas, Vilkas, and Athis noting weapons and armor assessing them. Then she spoke

"Good morning Garson, Mariea, I see your children are back and the brought friends." Pa nodded while Ma smiled in response.

I quickly saluted saying "Good morning Ma'am these are some of our fellow Companions Vilkas, Farkas, and Athis."

I was glad to see that the others had mimicked my, Jon's, and Jhan's salutes as Eirkir said

"Ah my grandson mentioned some of you. I understand he caused some trouble at your mead hall and you had to remove him from Whiterun."

"Your grandson?" Farkas asked

"Torano." she answered her face a study in exasperation, my friends cast each other glaces as she continued "Well are you going to joining us in the games it would be interesting to see our young warriors compete against some of the warriors of Jorrvaskr?" she smiled dryly

Vilkas answered for all of us "It would be an honor to compete in your games."

Eirkir nodded once before continuing on her way once she was out of hearing range Vilkas wisphered "Ok I picked up that she was someone important but who was she?"

"That was Eirkir, she is head of the elder council. You did well, now come. If you lot are going to compete we need to get there before they start." Pa answered setting out again towards the practice fields.

We attracted a lot of attention as we approached the training field, thankfully we got there just in time to join. As soon as it was clear we were competing Ma and Pa left to join the spectators and judges across from the gathered competitors, while the rest of us waited among them. It wasn't long before Jon, Jhan, and Briella were met by their friends who at the most acknowledged me with a quick hello before moving off with the additions of my sibling and Athis in tow. I sighed quietly watching them leave I had grown up here but beyond my family no one was truly happy to see me, just then Farkas and Vilkas stepped to either side of me in a now familiar gesture causing me to softly at least I was not completely without friends.

"I take it you were not joking about not having any friends here?" Vilkas asked turning his head to look at me.

"Nope as you can see." I answered my smile faltering

"Their loss." Vilkas responded grinning

"Besides you've got something even better." Farkas said

"What?" I asked wondering if this was fixing to turn into a joke

"You've got us!" they answered in tandem with matching grinns each tossing an arm around my shoulders clearly mimicking Jon and Jhan.

I couldn't help but laugh at the two's antics, but my laughter was quickly stifled as Eirkir stepped onto a raised platform across the field followed by the rest of the council.

"It is time for the games to begin, the first event will be archery so archers step forward!" Eirkir announced to the assembly.

At her announcement I stepped forward onto the field alongside my siblings and about six others. As soon as it was clear no one else was going to come forward Eirkir began giving us the instructions for the task at hand.

"The rules are as follows, you will form four lines at the shooting marks. You will take turns shooting at the targets. You miss your out after each round those left will move down the field and go again we will continue until only one remains begin."

Within minutes we were lined up and shooting. Jhan was out within three rounds and Jon was eliminated about halfway across the field, leaving the field to me, Briella, and one of the twins friends a guy called Dorodir. It took two more rounds to eliminate Dorodir leaving the field to Briella and myself. In the end Briella got first and I was second which didn't really surprise me Briella had always been the best archer of us. We rejoined the others to everyone's cheers and as Farkas and Vilkas congratulated me on a good showing I realized that the only cheers I cared about were the ones coming from the throats of my friends and family.

The next competition was wrestling which both sets of twins and Athis joined in enthusiastically. At first the competitors from the village were rather cocky, their mistake. Jon and Jhans first opponents were both guardsmen who they had lost to in last year's games. It was clear that they had made the mistake of thinking the twins were still on the same level they had been. What they failed to realize was that the twins had spent the winter training with the most well known warriors in Skyrim the village warriors didn't stand a chance. The warriors of Jorrvaskr took the wrestling Jon and Jhan tied for fourth, Athis came in third, Vilkas was second, and Farkas won First. One thing I noticed though during the fight was that they had been holding back while fighting the village warriors, but going full out with each other guess they didn't the others to get hurt. The next few competitions were in magic so none of us entered them though I did over hear Athis commenting on the rarity of warriors and mages getting along in Skyrim. After all the mages had finished it was time for the hand-to-hand competition only Athis and I stepped forward from our group alongside eight others from the village, including Torano. Athis and I were quickly pitted against villagers, needless to say it wasn't long before the field was down to just four fighters. In the next to last round Athis was paired against one of Briella's friends a girl named Cyldra who was obviously trying to flirt with him, then again Cyldra tried to flirt with every guy she met. My opponent was Torano, the goal was to make the other person call yield, I smiled as I thought Intimidation Job. Just then Torano opened his big mouth

"What are you smirking at were-girl your brothers aren't here to back you now nor are your stupid friends." He sneered

I didn't even dignify that with a response, his words were nothing but pointless noise. I felt nothing but pity and contempt and I let it show my face going cold and blank, he was nothing but another blustering braggart and that's how I dealt with him. When Eirkir called for the round to begin I let him make the first move then took him down, within a minute he was calling yield giving up. Once he had I walked to the edge of the field to await the outcome of Athis' fight, but Torano had to take a parting shot

"You didn't prove anything you're still just a stupid were-girl that nobody wants around, the ice-brains you hang around with are probably grateful whenever you leave for a job, then again the lot of them are probably too dumb to realize how useless you are!."

He spoke just loudly enough to be heard by those standing near us. Out of the corner of eye I saw Vilkas start forward only to be stopped by the twins and Farkas. After his declaration Torano stalked off ever the sore loser, while Athis began his bout. It wasn't long before he had won and we were facing each other before Eirkir called begin he gave me his customary smirk saying

"That blond's a real ass."

"Ya think." I smirked back my voice dripping with sarcasm

"You're not going to hold back are you?" He asked teasingly still smirking

"Wouldn't dream of it." I grinned back

"Begin!" Eirkir shouted and we were off

We treated it like a training session back home we joked and teased as we spared, laughing and having fun even as we dodged and threw blows. We had the longest match, but in the end Athis won taking me down with one of my own moves. Once I yielded he held out his hand to help me to my feet, and I took it teasing him

"So it seems you were paying attention in training."

"Of course as you said in practice always do the unexpected." He teased me right back as we walked back to our friends.

The next competition was swords and we sent a wave of excitement through the assembled bosmer when the six of us stepped onto the field. We had proven ourselves to be skilled fighters and we all carried ready blades. We once more stood in a stretched out line waiting to be paired up by the judges, when Vilkas whispered to me

"I hope I get to meet Torano with my blade I'm getting tired of his mouth."

Until then I hadn't actually noticed Torano, but sure enough he was at the other end of the line, acting like his usual stuck up self.

"Don't do anything rash." I whispered back just before we were both paired with guardsmen and split up to our respective battles.

As the competitions progressed it became clear to all watching that the six of us were holding back, while still thrashing our opponents. It wasn't long before Vilkas got his wish and he was paired against Torano. As they approached the center Torano was strutting waving his bared longsword to the crowd, while Vilkas made a stark contrast to the spoiled boy. He strode to the center before drawing his blade from from it sheath across his back it's edge gleaming with sharpness, he did not wave it foolishly but held it steady in a ready stance. Vilkas did not smile, his eyes were cold as granite and his face could have been made of flagstone. He was angry, Torano was about to be in a fight he wouldn't soon forget. Eirkir called for them to begin and I saw Torano's mouth move obviously smarting off, but I was too far away too hear what he said. As they circled I saw Vilkas' response, he was giving the idiot a wolfish smile even as Torano made his first mistake, he tried to fence with Vilkas, how dumb can you be you can't fence a great sword. Vilkas' response was to dodge the lunge, allowing Torano's momentum to carry him past and then hitting him across the backside with the flat of his greatsword. Torano was making a fool of himself, it was obvious to everyone that Vilkas could take him down whenever he wanted he was merely toying with the boy. Everytime Vilkas dodged or deflected one of Torano's attacks he would strike him across the backside with his blade, each time it happened Torano got even angrier and made even more mistakes. After ten minutes of this Vilkas finally grew tired of the game and tripped Torano. Once he fell Vilkas held his blade over him inches from his face and said something, Torano's face quickly paled and he hurried to call yield. With that Vilkas sheathed his blade walking away leaving Torano laying in the dirt and a crowd of stunned onlookers.

By the time the competition had been weaned down to the top eight all that was left was the six of us and two village warriors. Vilkas and I were each paired with a village warrior, Farkas got Jhan, and Athis was paired against Jon. I took a while but Jon and Jhan were put out of the competition while Vilkas and I beat our opponents. The next to last pairings were announced Farkas vs Vilkas, and Athis vs me. Athis and I were up first, once more laughing and teasing even as we battled. It took a good ten minutes but in the end I came out the victor and we walked off the field side by side to give way to Farkas and Vilkas. They got set grinning and easily holding their swords, this was a match they had fought a thousand times. At Eirkir's signal the two began laughing and joking all the while, it took a while but Vilkas won. As they came to join us though I heard Vilkas bluntly ask Farkas

"Why did you let me win?"

Farkas' grin got even wider when he answered "Cause I've wanted to see who would win in a fight you or Amaliea."

"She beat me on her first day." Vilkas pointed out raising an eyebrow

"Yeah but you weren't expecting her to be good now you are." Farkas answered quickly before going over to see if he could get Athis, Jon, and Jhan in on a betting pool

Vilkas locked eyes with me and jerked his head at Farkas and we both rolled our eyes before sitting on a bench so he could rest before our match began.

"Aela's going to love this." I said smiling watching as Eirkir called the finalists from the mage competitions to step forward.

"How come?" He asked turning to look at me his eyes gleaming silver in the sunlight.

"Oh after our match on my first day, I ended up taking her shield too her as a favor to Eorlund she wanted to know if I thought I could beat you in a real fight." I smirked

"And what did you answer her?" He asked his lips twitching slightly

"That I didn't know cause you had not been expecting me to be any good. Why was that?" I responded trying not to laugh at his expression.

"You had looked so sweet and vulnerable when you stood before Kodlak, Most warriors seeking entrance to the Companions are boastful and strutting trying to look as fierce as possible. You had looked terrified and timid, so helpless, like the kind of people who we are normally hired to protect. As well as pretty nothing like the usual ice-brains that come our way. You definitely proved me wrong in a hurry, except the pretty part." He answered nervously running a hand through his hair.

I'll admit I had not been expecting that answer, but it was sweet and looking at his face I couldn't resist. I gave him I quick kiss on the cheek, startling him before I told him

"That was for calling me pretty but if you ever call me helpless again you'll find out exactly how little that applies to me."

We watched the mages compete for a few minutes before I noticed movement out of the corner of my eye, and turned to see Vilkas putting his helmet on.

At my curious look he smiled saying "My head ached for a day after our last bout. I'd rather be safe than sorry."

I smiled back and began twisting my braid into a bun at the back of my head. This time it was Vilkas who gave me a curious look. I smiled and said

"Just getting it out of the way."

With that we sat in comfortable silence until the mage finals finished and we were called back onto the field.


End file.
